


Charmed

by Mae2d2



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, American Ben, Ass Play, Awkward Flirting, Ben loves Rey’s ass, Besotted Ben, Clueless Rey, Dry Humping, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Grinding, Halloween, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Holidays, Horny Teenagers, Idiots in Love, Just a little tho, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, POV Ben Solo, POV Rey (Star Wars), Ravenclaw Ben, She’s equally besotted, Thanksgiving, They can’t keep their hands off each other, They’re adorable, They’re horny your honor, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), but not sex, gryffindor rey, or arse as she would say, semi- public sexual stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mae2d2/pseuds/Mae2d2
Summary: Rey has always hated Ben, and it’s always been easy to hate Ben. But at the beginning of sixth year Ben is suddenly tall, handsome, and when he’s looking at her like that she can’t help this fluttering feeling inside. It definitely didn’t help that when she first saw him she had worn the one skirt that had shrunk in the dryer...Ben was trying hard not to think about Rey all summer, but when she showed up wearing that skirt, now she is all he can think about. And he’s having an incredibly hard time pretending to hate her. Especially now that they’re partners in Charms.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 50
Kudos: 356
Collections: Ijustfellintothissendhelp





	1. Rey has bad luck

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m throwing a Harry Potter party this Halloween weekend and I was reading some fics to get in the mood and I realized I craved an intensely horny teenage romance fic with fall feels. So, here you go, have some insane teenage horniness with a serving of Hogwarts and a dash of Halloween spirit. 
> 
> This should be done and up by Halloween (hopefully). I’ll probably add a thanksgiving chapter in November, and a Christmas chapter in December just for fun, so you can think of those as little epilogues or something. Enjoy!
> 
> Happy Halloween! 🎃
> 
> Oh and come be my friend on the twitter 
> 
> [Mae2d2](https://twitter.com/mae2d2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ps. This is unbeta’d. I just wanted to get it up as fast as possible before halloween. Next week when I’m more free I’ll comb through it and edit it up better. So if you notice any mistakes or inconsistencies, don’t hesitate to tell me! Also, please leave comments and tell me how I can improve!

Rey stumbled up the front steps of the castle, trying desperately to keep her legs together to not show off any more of her thighs than she had to. Her robe kept billowing open from the wind and she shivered in the cold night air.

She adjusted her skirt again and Rose gave her the side eye. They had already been over this. Rose had shrieked with delight when she put the skirt on and Rey had groaned so loudly Finn had woken from his nap to raise his eyebrows at her choice of clothing.

“I spilled pumpkin juice all over my trousers!” Rey complained, holding the soiled pants up with two hands, practically pleading with whatever god existed to spare her this pain and humiliation. The Hogwarts Express chugged happily on without a care in the world, hurtling them towards too many leering eyes and probably laughter. So much laughter.

“Just go get another pair from your trunk.” Finn said, yawing widely and checking to make sure Poe was still asleep in his lap. Rey shook her head sadly.

“I tried, they wouldn’t let me in the luggage compartment. Something about too many dung bombs being snuck into peoples stuff.” Rey pouted, annoyed at those few who ruined things for everyone else. What was that muggle saying? This is why we can’t have nice things.

“Don’t you know a spell to fix it?” Finn questioned her. She was at the top of their class after all. Well, she shared the top unfortunately. The thought made her scowl.

“I was flustered and my charm didn’t work.” She mumbled, sitting down hard on the bench. “It just scorched them.” The skirt rode up past mid thigh and she flushed with embarrassment.

“Well at least you have the skirt, otherwise you’d just be wearing soiled pants.” Rose smirked at her, clearly ecstatic about this new development. She’d been trying for years to get Rey to date anyone, but Rey had had too many other things to worry about. If she lost her focus than she would lose her top spot, or lose the quidditch cup, which were far more important.

She was lucky she at least had the skirt. It had been hiding under her bed when she was leaving for the train. She wanted to get out of Plutt’s as fast as possible so she stuffed it in her satchel, not wanting to waste time opening the lock of her trunk.

“What’s wrong with it?” Finn asked, eyes blinking slowly, clearly annoyed at having been woken up from his pleasant nap.

“It shrunk in the dryer!” Rey wailed, standing up to show him the skirt which hit her a bit higher than mid thigh. She threw the pants down at her feet, and had half a mind to stomp on them.

“What’s a dryer?” Poe mumbled as he raised his head from Finn’s lap, hair mussed and eyes bleary. Rey didn't know wether to laugh or cry.

“A muggle thing that dries clothes.” She harrumphed and crossed her arms over her chest, feeling very uncomfortable in the skirt. “It shrinks clothes sometimes. Especially wool.”

“Woah, that’s weird.” Poe said, then eyed the skirt. “You look hot.” He remarked plainly, then lowered his head back into Finn’s lap.

“See?!” Rose cried, pointing at Poe with her palm out. Rey shot her a fierce glare.

“I dunno Rey...” Finn said warily, eyeing the tiny skirt.

“Well, she has no other option.” Rose had a manic gleam in her eye. “So you might as well rock it.” Then before Rey knew it Rose was tugging at her buns and her hair fell around her shoulders.

“Hey!” Rey yelled, scrambling to get her hair back up but Rose just smacked her hands away.

“No! You look amazing, so be confident Rey. Own it!” Rose told her sternly then mussed up Rey’s hair just so. Rey drooped her shoulders and pouted the rest of the train ride while Rose told her that all the boys wouldn’t be able to keep their eyes off her. Rey was afraid of that.

She concentrated on walking up the steps carefully so the skirt didn’t swish too much. Luckily her robe hid the back which would most likely show her scrappy broomstick knickers if she bent over too much.

They reached the top of the steps and the foyer off the castle greeted her like an old friend. Fires were roaring in the braziers along the wall and the smell of roast beef wafted through the halls. She breathed in the feeling of home and she was immediately relaxed. It was fine, she could do this, it wasn’t that short. She stopped fidgeting with her robe and straightened her shoulders and walked into the great hall with her head held high.


	2. Ben’s in trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s see how Ben reacts to Rey’s skirt situation 😏

Ben stood in the aisle glowering while Hux and Phasma chatted happily about their summers and the fun they had had with their families in the south of France or visiting some old wizard haunts in Guatemala, respectively. 

His summer had been the same as always. Carted from this state to that, accompanying his mom to whatever function she had as the MACUSA president. His father was who knows where doing who knows what and couldn’t be bothered to hang out with Ben for the three months he was home. 

He took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling, taking in the floating candles and the moving constellations. He allowed himself a small secret smile, thrilled that he was home at last. He couldn’t wait for classes to start, already thinking about the tomes that he was ready to check out at the library, wanting to bury his nose in the dusty volumes and loose himself in the stories of the past. 

His attention was torn away by louder than normal murmuring and even a low whistle. He made a quick scan of the hall for trouble, puffing out his prefect badge unconsciously, ready to dole out punishment. He couldn’t see anything so he turned his body towards the door to get a better view of the hall. Then suddenly every thought flew from his mind and all the blood in his brain rushed south almost immediately. 

What stood before him was probably the sexiest thing he had ever beheld. Rey Niima stood there, her hair in waves around her shoulders and finally out of those cursed buns that Ben had dreamed about unraveling himself. It had only been a summer, but she seemed so much older. She was taller now, more lean muscle, and it seemed she had even grown a little fuller in the bust area. But that wasn’t the part that had his eyes practically bugging out of his head. 

She was wearing a skirt and it was almost obscenely short. She wore black doc martens with thigh high stockings that ended quite a few inches below her skirt, showing off a tantalizing amount of tanned thigh that looked so soft and so strong, she could probably hold herself up around his waist while he—

“Whatcha looking at Solo?” Rey spat at him, moving to shove past him. As she passed he noticed a slight flush to her cheeks and an almost single minded determination to not look at him. He didn't move, opting to let her practically shove half of her body against his, turning him sideways. His baser instincts told him to grab her around the waist before she could get away and haul her back towards him so he could get his hands up under that skirt and on her ass. 

Instead, he stood there slack jawed until he remembered his position. “Hey Niima!” He called and she turned back, her glare sharp and body coiling for a fight. She looked incredible. “I’ll let it slide this time, but you probably shouldn’t wear that again.” He practically had to force the words out, his brain screaming at him to stop, of course he wanted her to wear that again! Preferably for him, alone, where he could lay her across his lap, lift up the hem of that blasted skirt and slap her ass until it was a pretty red color.

What the hell was wrong with him? Where were these thoughts coming from? He usually prided himself on keeping his baser instincts intact, unlike his fellow teenage boys who only cared about what girl they were going to kiss next. But for some reason his mind seemed to forget his normal resolve and was only supplying images of Rey, flushed and sweating above him. 

As if she could read his mind, her hand twitched towards her wand and he grabbed his out of reflex, having been on the receiving end of Rey’s hexes one too many times.

“Fuck you Solo.” She gritted out and he heard a few ooohs from the crowd that had gathered around them. However, instead of focusing on deescalating the situation like a good prefect all his mind helpfully supplied was, I wish you would. She glared at him for a moment before her demeanor relaxed somewhat. 

“It you don’t like my outfit, then don’t look.” She mocked him, and with that, turned on the heel of her boot and stomped down the aisle and towards the Gryffindor table, plopping down next to Poe.

The group around him waited for him to do something, but he just looked at her retreating form, then turned black to Hux and Phasma who were eyeing him curiously. The group dissipated to their respective tables and post summer greetings. 

“You look a little flushed there Solo.” Phasma remarked casually, inspecting her immaculate nails for non existing scuffs. Ben glowered at her, his shoulders hunching in on himself. 

“I knew it.” Hux smirked at him, a knowing look on his face. Ben glanced at him.

“Knew what?” Ben grit out, wanting nothing more than to get to his table and sit at the back of the hall where he could more easily keep an eye on things and where he had a perfect view of a certain someone in a certain skirt. Hux just looked at him with that self satisfied smirk and Phasma chuckled.

“Niima’s all grown up now isn’t she?” She said to Ben, scanning him for any weaknesses. He gave away nothing, his stony demeanor doing nothing to quell the annoying smiles on Hux and Phasma’s faces. He just scowled at them and then turned to head to the Ravenclaw table, hoping that no one there would talk to him.

For as long as he could remember, Rey Niima had tormented him in more ways than one. She would equally hex him with a curse and her looks, and both would leave him frustrated and wanting. He remembered when he first saw her on the train all those years ago, he had wandered into her compartment, seeing her smiling face through the window, and hoping that she would be nice enough to talk to him.

But upon entering, he saw that she was sitting across from Poe Dameron who looked up at Ben and snickered. “Hey Benny boy, surprised the ministry let you in after that gala disaster.” Ben’s anger had surged through him and he clenched his fists. Poe was always baiting him, egging on another explosion to showcase what a freak Ben was.

Poe’s parents were high up in the Ministry, so while growing up they were always at the same functions. Ben looked at Rey, who he hoped would be his saving grace, but she just eyed him warily and turned to look at Poe. Ben grunted in disgust and turned away, refusing to be around Poe, who would only just make him miserable.

After that, things with Rey had progressively grown worse. At first they just avoided each other. But then they both made their respective Quidditch teams as chasers, both rose to the top of their class, and after a botched hex on Ben’s part, they became something close to mortal enemies. 

When they were younger it was easier to hate her, her annoyingly high voice, her scrawny frame that always seemed ready to fight him, her stupid insults and comebacks, her constant need to be the best. But as they got older, it was getting harder to pretend to hate her.

He had always liked her voice, her lithe frame, her fiery spirit, her drive, and her absolutely ridiculous but somehow hilarious insults that always made him laugh to himself when he was safe in his dark blue and silver four poster bed. And now that she looked like the perfect image of a sexy school girl, he realized that pretending to hate her this year was going to get really difficult, really fast.


	3. Rey denies her feelings like in every other fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben want to avoid each other like cowards? Throws trope at them.

She couldn’t get the image of Ben and that heated look on his face out of her head. She threw her arm over her eyes and groaned, annoyed that she couldn’t stop thinking about him. He had grown over the summer.

Before, he was a gangly skinny boy, but he had filled out, his shoulders impossibly broad, and his frame annoyingly tall. He had grown his hair out so it covered his large ears, and it was beautifully wavy and shaggy, giving him that perfect disheveled look.

Rey had never been one to focus on boys. Her body never really responded in any kind of way to anyone before, with the exception of Solo, who made her so mad she would flush with heat and anger.

But when he had looked her up and down in the great hall with that hungry look in his eyes, her regular angry heat had turned to something else. She grew warm in places she had never noticed before, and a tingling sensation had swooped through her stomach leaving her a little light headed.

She had done her best to push it down and get out of there as fast as possible, not wanting to cause a scene on their first day back. If she happened to look back towards the Ravenclaw table a little more than necessary, it was just because they had better potatoes than her table had.

✨

Rey woke with a start, realizing that the sun was a little brighter than it should be. Her mind was jumbled with images of black hair that was soft to touch and plush lips that traced along her neck. She shot out of bed and whipped her head around, realizing that Phasma, Jannah and Jess were already gone.

“Bloody hell.” She grunted, throwing her sleep shirt off and diving to dig through her trunk that had been laid out so beautifully by the house elves. She felt bad ruining their hard work but if she was late Professor Kryze would give her that look that could melt ice. It wasn’t that she would be mad, just disappointed, which was even worse.

She jumped into her trousers, hopping around the room trying to pull them on over her socks. She buttoned her shirt as she descended the stairs and tied her tie as she ran down the emptying corridors. She still had a few minutes.

She reached the classroom and rushed across the threshold just as the bell tolled the top of the hour. She looked around wildly for a seat, almost all of them already filled with ties of red and blue. Fuck, they had charms with the Ravenclaws. Her vision was suddenly obscured by a hulking form, looking just as disheveled and frantic as herself.

“Mr. Solo, Miss Niima, if you would kindly take your seats so we can start our lesson.” Professor Kryze said from the front of the room, gently placing her hand atop her desk, her fingers tapping in an almost lazy manner.

There was only one paired desk left at the very back, and only one person left who she had to share it with. She huffed in frustration but stalked over to the seat anyway, realizing there was nothing she could do for today, but she could probably switch tomorrow. She sat down hard and Ben shuffled over and slumped into the seat next to her, trying his hardest to sit as far away from her as possible.

She itched to smooth out her wrinkled pants, or tame her frizzy hair that was falling out of her hastily tied up buns, but she resisted the urge to look nicer for him and folded her arms tight against her chest and tried to listen to Professor Kryze as she talked about the advanced spells that they would be studying this year.

She couldn’t stop glancing over at Solo. His hair was awry, his white shirt untucked and his tie loose around his neck. His combat boots were hastily laced up and he bent down to fix them. She took the time to admire the broad place of his shoulders and how it stretched his robes tight; she wondered how they hadn’t ripped yet.

He sat back up and she averted her eyes quickly, turning her attention back to Professor Kryze, who was pacing back and forth across the dais that held her desk. “A lot of the spell work this year is quite complicated, and usually involves another person, so as to make it easier, your desk partner will be your charms partner for the rest of the year. The trust between the two will make it easier to master these spells.”

Rey’s heart dropped into her stomach and she just barely stopped herself from groaning aloud. How would she stand to be in such close proximity with him for the entire year? His smell alone was driving her crazy already.

“We will be starting out with a charm meant for removing spills and stains. We will practice on a variety of materials, as not all surfaces react the same to the spell. It is also especially difficult performing it on someone who is wearing the stained object, hence the partnership.” Professor Kryze walked up and down the aisles as she spoke, giving Rey a knowing smile before turing back around and heading towards the dais once more.

Rey lowered her head and banged it lightly against the desk. This would have been helpful yesterday.

✨

Rey shoveled more sausage into her mouth while she scratched out a list of formations she wanted to try with her new Quidditch team. Most of their team from last year had either finished their seventh year, or in the case of Poe, had been kicked from the team for unruly behavior, even though he had been the captain.

Rey still wasn’t sure how it started, but she heard something about Poe calling Hux General Hugs and something about his mother. It resulted in an all out brawl which had gotten Poe suspended from playing Quidditch for the rest of his time at Hogwarts. It left Rey scrambling to put together a competent enough team to beat Ravenclaw, or even Hufflepuff at least.

She had held tryouts last week and had been pleasantly surprised with the new recruits. She couldn’t wait to get her new team on the pitch to see what they were capable of. She had received the letter over the summer and couldn’t have been more thrilled. And nervous. It did make her feel good, especially after she hadn’t been chosen to be a prefect. But she was glad she hadn’t been one anyway, so she didn't have to spend time with—

“Ben!” Ezra called across the hall. “Practice at nine tomorrow!” Rey whipped her head around to see Ben had just entered through the giant wooden doors, hair slightly sleep mussed and his shirt untucked. He looked a little taken aback, but after looking at the fairly empty hall, he nodded slightly and sat at his usual spot at the end of the table.

Rey jumped up and turned towards Ezra who was between her and Ben. “Gryffindor has the pitch tomorrow at nine.” She informed him a little loudly. Ezra turned to face her with a smile on his face.

“Oh, I guess I forgot to check to schedule.” He scratched the back of his long black hair. “You don’t mind do you? We can split the field, maybe we can even run some practice drills together!” His face was lit up in hope and Rey couldn’t bring herself to turn him down. She’d always liked Ezra, he was nice and always fun to be around.

“Yeah, I guess that would be okay.” Rey conceded, nodding her head, trying to make it look convincing even though she was annoyed. She didn't want to have to share the pitch with Ben. But now she didn’t have a choice. She sat back down and after a few moments, turned to look over her shoulder at the boy who had consumed her thoughts for the last few days (and nights).

She studied him for a moment as he poured himself a cup of pumpkin juice, and she watched as he threw his head back to drink it, tracking the way his throat moved as he gulped it down. He placed the cup at the table and turned his head, his eyes meeting Rey’s immediately, almost like he knew she had been watching.

She quickly ducked her head back down, choosing to shove more eggs into her mouth to avoid looking back up at him. Her heart made a swooping motion in her chest and she steadfastly ignored it. She had only seen him a few times since the start of school. Charms was only twice a week, and she didn’t really see him outside of the classroom.

They hadn’t spoken much during those classes, as Professor Kryze had a habit of heavy lecturing for a few days before any practice actually took place. However, each class was charged with some kind of anxious energy, the mood between them heavy and confusing. She didn't know what to think of it.

After a few minutes of mindless eating and scribbling, her curiosity was too overwhelming and she chanced a quick glance over her shoulder to the back of the Ravenclaw table. Deep brown eyes were already quietly studying her, but as she caught them, he quickly glanced down, a book coming up quickly to hide his face.

Her stomach felt weird, like it was jumping up and down, and she was confused at what she was feeling and what was happening. She got up quickly from her seat to head to potions early. She told herself it would be good to get a jump start on her scorpion antidote.

As she trotted down the aisle she did her best not to look at him, she really did, but at the last second she lost her resolve, glancing quickly his way before she practically ran through the doorway.

She wasn’t surprised to find that his gaze had been tracking her movements. However she was surprised that he didn’t look condescending or annoyed. He looked like he was yearning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I made Phasma a Gryffindor. Why you ask? I think she’s brave and bold and I wanted to mix it up a little. If you’re curious about the other house designations:
> 
> Gryffindor: Rey, Poe, Jannah, Phasma, Jess, Snap  
> Ravenclaw: Ben, Ezra, Tallie  
> Hufflepuff: Finn, Rose  
> Slytherin: Hux
> 
> I’m sure I’ll add more characters later. I debated long and hard about what house I wanted Rey in, I always like her as a Slytherin, but I decided on this, and I honestly can’t remember why now, so I don’t really have a good reason.


	4. Ben thinks (hopes) things are heating up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dude, stop daydreaming about Rey whenever she’s right in front of you

Ben knew that Gryffindor had the pitch at nine. He had planned to be far away from it at that time. But thanks to Ezra and his lack of planning, or tact honestly, he would now be forced to share the space with Rey, which he was sure would lead to a fight of some kind, wether with fists or with wands he wasn’t sure.

Once, Rey had elbowed him so hard during a match that he had fallen off his broom, luckily landing on top of one of his teammates who happened to be below him. Mitaka always said his wrist was fine, but Ben was sure he had sprained it trying to catch him.

He walked across the misty lawn as he walked toward the pitch that was shrouded in fog. He could hardly see the stands at all, let alone anyone flying above them. He shivered in the chill and drew his blue cloak tighter around his shoulders. It still smelled new. He had had to buy all new clothing this year as he had shot up over the summer. It wouldn’t smell new after this practice with Rey. He was sure of it.

He was early enough that no one was around yet, so once he reached the field he shot into the air and weaved between the stands lazily. He flew over to the goal posts and gripped the top of the middle circle with both fists. He wedged his broom between his thighs so it wouldn’t support him, and he pulled his chin up and over the edge of the goal post. 

It was a little awkward with the pole down the middle, but he made it work. He grunted as he counted his pull ups, his arms a little stiff. He hadn't had a chance to work out since arriving at Hogwarts. It hurt but it felt good and he kept going. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Woah!” His grip slipped and he started to fall away from the post, falling sideways, his hands flailing to grip the handle of his firebolt. Small arms grabbed him around the middle and held him steady while he found his grip and righted himself. He glanced up and was met with hazel eyes staring at him with concern.

Neither of them moved for a few moments. Rey’s arms were around his middle and her chin was practically on his shoulder, her doe eyes staring up at him with an unreadable expression. A whoop sounded in the distance and their moment shattered like a thin vial dropped on a stone floor.

“What the bloody hell were you doing? You could have hurt yourself! You prick!” Rey yelled at him, putting more space between them. Her cheeks were red from her yelling and the cold. 

“I wouldn’t have hurt myself if you hadn’t surprised me!” Ben yelled back hotly. This was not his fault.

“Well you shouldn’t have been doing something so stupid. Show off!” Rey huffed, crossing her arms against her red and gold uniform. Her hair was in its customary three buns, a few wisps had already escaped and were fluttering in the breeze around her face. 

“I wasn’t showing off Rey. If you don’t like it, then don’t look.” He smirked at her, finding great satisfaction in throwing her words back at her. Her face switched from shock to righteous anger within seconds. 

Rey was seething. “You prat, I wasn’t watching you—“

“Ben! You’re here! Let’s get started!” Ezra called to him from the field and Ben turned back to Rey. 

“Don’t let me distract you.” He grinned at her and zoomed away, jumping off his broom a few feet from the ground and catching it over his shoulder. He couldn’t wash the smug look off his face, nor did he want to. Rey had been watching him, and probably still was. Who cares if she hates him, it was still fun to tease her.

✨

Practice went fairly smoothly, the teams each on their own side of the pitch until Ezra suggested they play to fifty. Rey looked reluctant, but her team was too excited for her to turn them down. The majority of the opposing teams were all friends, and it was fun to play with the others when it wasn’t a school match. 

Ben tried to focus on the game, he really did, but it was impossible when Rey was weaving in and out of the other players, jumping into deep dives at a moments notice, or hurtling straight up with ease. 

He had tried to avoid watching her all practice, but he hadn’t been very successful. She was a great captain, even if she was a little nervous and unsure of herself. She was also a demon on that broom and it was amazing to watch. 

“Ben! On your right!” Talli screamed at him and he saw Rey coming at him full speed, the quaffle firm in her grip. He grinned and charged her, much to her surprise. He knocked the ball out of her hands and zipped away with it tucked under his arm. 

He heard Rey swear somewhere behind him and continued on towards the goal posts. He dodged a bludger by flipping upside down and weaved between a few other players. Suddenly Rey came charging out of nowhere, ready to T bone him.

He stared her in the eye as she rushed towards him and on a dime stopped his broom and shot backwards, making her rush past him too quickly to stop. She fumbled, confused at what had happened and he shot forward again and up, confusing the keeper just enough to score in the middle ring.

“Yes yes yes!” Ezra chanted from somewhere behind him. He turned back to see Rey glaring daggers at him and he grinned at her, a challenge in his eyes. That had been a mistake.

The next half hour consisted of Rey attacking him at any possible chance she got. However, he started to notice that whenever she flew close to him, or stole the ball, or shoved him from behind, her touch always lingered a little longer than necessary, or her face would be flushed even if she wasn’t exerting herself. 

It was hard to tell, but maybe whatever it was that he was feeling, she was feeling it too.

✨

After a few more charms lessons and corridor run ins that consisted of lingering stares, flustered words and on occasion an ‘accidental’ brushing of arms, Ben was starting to convince himself that something really was happening.

The more time he spent around Rey, even if it was in stilted silence most of the time, the more he thought about her and the more he dreamt about her. It had only been four weeks since the start of classes, but he already had had multiple wet dreams about her, waking up covered in his spend with images of a flushed and panting Rey keening beneath him as he pushed himself inside her. 

It was hard to push those images out of his mind whenever he was around her, which led to some very inconvenient boners and sweaty palms. Hell, it was hard to push the images out even when he wasn’t around her.

It was like an annoying song that popped into your head at the most inopportune moments. He would be taking a test and one word would remind him of Rey, and suddenly his mind would helpfully supply him with fantasies of Rey straddling his waist and grinding against him. Once he had been called on to answer a question about a hex that Rey had once used on him in their third year.

He tried to answer as best as he could as images of Rey smiling up at him and touching his chest in a hidden alcove, instead of hexing him in the corridors filled his brain. Concentrating had become next to impossible. Every time he’d try to read, or write an essay, his mind would wander to her, her hazel eyes, the way she walked, the way she would bite her tongue when she was concentrating on a spell in charms. 

He needed to do something about this or he was going to die. But if he tried anything he would also probably die. Both options would end in his death, he was sure of it. But he couldn’t go on like this, he was burning up from the inside, his hands itching to touch her whenever she was close, his lips longing to caress her neck, her cheeks, her chest. 

He couldn’t do it. No matter how much he wanted to, he was too terrified. His father’s words unhelpfully rung through his mind, all about him being a coward, scared of his own shadow. How was it even possible that he was the grandson of Lord Vader? People had asked that often, but he knew how. He kept things bottled up for a long time, but when they were kept too tight, like his feelings for Rey, something would inevitably happen, and the contents would explode.

He was afraid for what he might do if he couldn’t bottle it up any longer.


	5. Awkward flirting at it’s finest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have some fluff guys, and action too!

“Rey, it will be easier if you hold his hand, it will keep the both of you steady.” Professor Kryze told her briskly, already having explained it to the entire class just ten minutes before. She gave her a look of exasperation and turned away. Rey sighed and reluctantly grabbed Ben’s hand that he was holding out in front of him, trying to ignore the small beads of blood that were dripping slowly from the cut.

She grasped his ring finger, the one that he had sliced with the small knife that had been provided to them, and she closed her eyes and breathed through her nose. She put the tip of her wand to his finger and thought the spell in her mind. She opened her eyes to see his skin stitching itself back together, until there was just a faint pink line, and then nothing, like he hadn’t cut himself at all.

“I did it!” Rey exclaimed, holding his finger up for inspection, eyes bright and smile wide. 

“You did, that’s amazing!” Ben celebrated with her while she traced his fingertip with her own, checking for any ridges or signs of the cut. She felt nothing, but didn’t let go of his hand. She smiled softly, brushing his fingertips lightly and looked up to see him looking down at her, a soft fondness in his eyes.

She quickly let go of his hand and sat on both of hers so she wouldn’t do something stupid, like touch him again. Ben grabbed the second knife from the desk and held it out to her. She looked into his eyes, a deep brown color, like melted dark chocolate, and it took a few moments for her to release her hands and reach out to grab the knife from him. 

She cringed as she held it to her fingertip, unable to pierce her pink flesh with the sharp blade. 

“Do you want me to do it?” Ben said softly, leaning into her space. She shook her head but still couldn’t bring herself to slice her own finger. Ben’s hand came up and gripped hers around the knife handle, and his other cradled her other hand in his large one. 

Her hand looked so small in his, nestled safely in his palm. His thumb stroked her palm absentmindedly as he readied her for the sting. She watched their hands with wide eyes, unable to do anything. She was shaking slightly.

“Rey, look at me.” Ben whispered. She slowly looked up into his eyes, and lost herself in their depths. If he meant to distract her with himself, it was working. “I promise it won’t hurt that much, and I’ll fix it right away.” He squeezed her hand in preparation. “Ready? One, two, three.” 

Without breaking eye contact, his hand holding hers lowered the knife into the pad of her finger just barely before pulling out again. A sharp pain shot through her and she winced, her gaze threatening to look towards the blood. “Don’t look, just keep your eyes on me.” He told her firmly. Their eyes stayed locked as he took the knife from her and set it on the desk.

For some weird reason, Rey couldn’t stand blood. Injuries, broken bones, those were nothing to her. They happened all the time. She’s had black eyes from school fights before Hogwarts, bruises from fellow foster kids, broken bones from Quidditch games. But blood made her want to throw up. So, she kept her eyes glued to Ben’s as he wordlessly pressed the tip of his wand into her finger.

His gaze didn’t once falter as he spoke the spell in his mind and Rey felt her skin start to knit itself back together. It wasn’t a good feeling, but not altogether unpleasant. Just extremely strange, like a little spider was inside her skin, weaving a little web to put her back together. 

Before she knew it, Ben was smiling at her sweetly and holding up her finger for her inspection. She looked down at it and it looked just as clean as her other fingers. She looked back up at Ben who was looking at her shyly. She then noticed that he was still holding her fingers. Well, more like cradling them in his massive paws almost reverently. 

She blushed fantastically and pulled her hand away to tuck a stray hair behind her ear. They turned forward in their seats once again and sat in silence for a few moments, not knowing what to say. She observed the others around the room struggle with the spell for a few moments when she felt Ben’s large fingers caress her side ever so lightly. 

He leaned over just enough to whisper to her. “You’re really brilliant at magic. No wonder I’m always fighting you for the top spot.” She could hear the grin in his voice and she couldn’t stop the smile that bloomed across her face and the blush that colored her cheeks. 

✨

Their second match of the year was against Ravenclaw nearing the end of October. Their first had been against Slytherin which they had won handily. Rey wasn’t as confident this time.

The morning air was chilly and the lawn was practically drowning in fallen red and orange leaves, almost making it seem like the entire grounds were on fire, the mist rising up like smoke from their piles. 

“—course she’s going to win, whenever anything is against Solo she gets this crazy single minded determination.” Poe said to Finn and Rose who were all walking with Rey down to the pitch. 

“Practically the whole team is new though, no one will blame you if it doesn’t go well Rey.” Finn put a comforting hand on Rey’s shoulder and she smiled weakly at him. She was feeling a bit queasy, but not for the reason that everyone assumed. She was confident in her team. She wasn't confident in her feelings towards Ben. She was terrified of making a fool of herself in front of him—uh the crowd. 

“She’ll be fine. Ben usually chokes around her anyway.” Rose said confidently and Rey swiveled to her.

“What?!” 

“Yeah, almost every time you play together he’s not nearly as good as when he plays the other houses.” Rose explained. 

“That’s not true!” Rey felt extremely flustered. 

“Yeah, it is. He’s always glaring at you and forgetting what’s happening around him. I actually used it a lot to my advantage last year. I tried to make plays where you would fly around him to trip him up.” Poe told her this like it was entirely normal and not extremely damning evidence of... something.

Rey was too busy reeling to respond to any of this. Her friends just laughed at her confusion, and continued talking about the prospects of a Gryffindor victory, taking into account the chilly weather and visibility conditions. 

Rey didn't seem to exit her own mind until she was standing in front of Ezra and shaking his hand on the field. She finally shook herself out of her reverie and kicked up off the ground and into the air. She needed to focus. She squared her jaw and looked up, right into the eyes of Ben Solo. Oh fuck.

✨

The first half of the match seemed to be difficult for both of them. Every time Ben appeared Rey’s pulse would jump and she’d jerk her broom accidentally, slamming into whoever was nearby, especially Ben. Ever time she hit him the crowd would go nuts, thinking that the rivalry was back on, but in reality his body was like a sun, her own self a moon in its orbit, constantly being pulled to the center. 

In years past when she hit him, he would hit back, but today he seemed to almost be welcoming it, almost catching her in her mistakes. Once she was so startled by his appearance, his windswept hair falling over his eyes, the way his cloak fluttered around his shoulders, that she almost fell off her broom.

His eyes had gone wide and he had slammed into her to keep her upright. The crowd had cheered, thinking it a play to get the quaffle. His firm hands had steadied her and lingered ever so slightly, the warmth of his body heating her own, before zipping away with the quaffle that he had nicked right under her nose.

It was all so infuriating and exciting, her stomach doing deep dives and flips whenever he was around, and her body doing so when he was not. If he wasn’t around she could focus, which wasn’t very often. He seemed to be almost sticking suspiciously close to her. But it wasn’t just him that was distracting her.

Ben seemed to have a habit of dropping the quaffle whenever she did something in his line of vision. At the start of the game she had flipped in front of him to dodge a bludger, and he had been so distracted that he had been hit behind by Jess, who then caught the quaffle when it slipped through his absentminded fingers. 

Ezra screamed at him about having butter fingers, but he just blinked dazedly before shaking his head and zooming away from Rey. At some point they both realized that they could potentially win if they were able to distract each other enough to keep the other from scoring, which they both used to their advantage, ruthlessly. 

They ran into each other, pulled on each other’s brooms and cloaks and legs, pushed each other and at one point had even wrestled mid air for the ball. Ben had tried to pluck it from her grip but she held it between her two arms against her broomstick. He had then looped his arms around her and forced them to spin midair so he could dislodge it form her.

Neither of them would back down and they ended up tussling for a few seconds before Ezra screamed at him to let go, which he only did because Rey chose that moment to elbow him in his solar plexus. 

Ravenclaw was up by ten points, because whenever Ben wound his arm back to score, Rey couldn’t help but admire how strong he looked. So, whenever he got close to the goals, he seemed to be flexing and flipping his hair, which worked annoyingly well.

She decided to play dirty too. She was getting sweaty so she unbuttoned the top buttons of her cloak, letting it fly open, revealing what little cleavage she did have which was slick and shiny with sweat. Her buns were also almost all the way out, so she untied them and let her hair fly free in the wind.

It must have done the trick because when she went to score next, Ben shot out to steal it from her, but upon seeing her, he looking like he had been struck over the head. His seconds hesitation was all she needed to score.

The trick worked extraordinarily well for her to score, or to block him from attacking others when they went to score, giving them a lead of more than a hundred points. All they needed now was the snitch and this game would be over.

As if her thoughts had conjured the thing itself, she saw a flash of gold zip across the bottom of the field and the Ravenclaw seeker dove for it, much closer than the Gryffindor seeker who was up above the stands. Rey swore and realized everyone was watching the seeker chase the snitch, weaving in and out of the stands. 

Everyone assumed the game was over but Rey did some mental calculations. She slammed into Ben who dropped the quaffle in surprise and she zoomed away scoring right before she heard the fans erupt into cheers, the Ravenclaw seeker obviously having won the game.

She looked up at the scoreboard and smirked. 190 Gryffindor 180 Ravenclaw. She had snuck in right before the seeker could change his mind. The crowd seemed confused for a few seconds, and then the red and gold stands erupted into raucous cheering and screaming, chanting Rey’s name over and over again.

She drifted to the ground, landing easily and holding up her broom, a triumphant smile on her face. A huge figure landed next to her and she looked up to see Ben eyeing her. Not smiling, but not frowning either. He looked like he wanted to say something, or perhaps do something, but he just stared for a moment before turning away and stalking towards the changing rooms.

She put her broom down, a small frown on her face before she was mauled by her team and soon her friends that had emptied out of the stands.

✨

She found him sitting alone on a bench in the Ravenclaw changing tent, staring off into space. She cleared her throat and his head whipped up at the sound of her voice.

“I’m sorry about, um, hitting you and stuff. Believe it or not, most of it actually was accidental.” She said rather shyly, her arm across her torso protectively, clinging tight to her elbow. In a flash, Ben stood up and started to move towards her. Rey panicked, wanting to run but her feet wouldn’t move. He was going to yell at her, or attack her for her stupidity.

There was fire in his eyes and as he got closer his arm reached out—

“Rey! Come on let’s get to the partaayyy!” Poe’s voice called from outside and seemed to be getting closer. Ben stopped in his tracks, his gaze still unflinchingly on Rey. She gulped and before she could make some kind of stupid mistake, she ran from the tent like a frightened rabbit.

✨

“That was seriously some amazing flying Rey.” Jannah told her, taking a gulp of the contraband fire whiskey that Poe had snuck in from Hogsmeade. 

“You had Solo floundering all around you, it was awesome to watch.” Jess added, all the while brushing her hair over her shoulder seductively while she eyed Snap, who was setting of fireworks in the corner of the common room. 

The party was in full swing, the room packed to the brim with pretty much all of Gryffindor as well as sixth and seventh years from the three other houses. Although there was less blue than normal for their parties. 

Poe and Finn were making out in the armchair by the fire, clearly drunk out of their minds. Rose stood next to Rey and every time Ben was brought up she would waggle her eyebrows at her suggestively. Rey had pushed her on more than one occasion.

“He does seem quite incapable when he’s around you.” Phasma remarked cooly, taking a sip of some fancy wine that Rey didn't know the name of. Phasma and Ben had been friends for a few years now. What did she mean by that? Before she could ask a vague answer that wouldn’t give away anything Rose interjected.

“He does doesn’t he? Rey seems to have the same problem around him, don’t you Rey?” Rose questioned Rey loudly with big eyes and an even wider smile. Rey glared at her.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Rey gritted out, folding her arms against her chest. Phasma face curved into a cruel little smile.

“I give it two months.” Rose said confidently, holding out her palm. Phasma smirked.

“Bah, just one.” She fished out a galleon from her pocked and smacked it into Rose’s hand.

“Oh, I’ll take that bet.” Snap had wandered over and must have overheard their conversation. He fished out a galleon with a piece of lint on it and tossed it to Rose who caught it handily. “Three weeks. Boy can’t keep it in his pants.”

“What the bloody hell are you all going on about? Two months until what?” Rey demanded, almost stomping her foot. She was entirely confused. Everyone looked at her with a mixture of shock and amusement.

“Oh Rey honey, two months until you’re so pent up you fuck Ben Solo.” Rose said patting her shoulder endearingly. Rey’s vision turned red.

“Excuse me! That is not going to happen! I hate him!” She yelled hotly, and this time she really did stomp her foot. The girls and Snap just looked at her with amused smiles. 

“Make that two.” Jannah said confidently, placing a galleon in Rose’s palm. Rey smacked her forehead and stalked over to the stairs retreating to the sound of her friends’ laughter.


	6. Just relax!

Ben dodged another floating pumpkin on his way to charms, which then proceeded to knock into the poor first year behind him who hadn’t been paying attention. The small boy let out a terrified shriek and the pumpkin exploded, its guts flying to coat the entire corridor. Everyone that had been within a few feet was now covered in guts and seeds, and turned simultaneously to glare at the boy.

Ben swept a few sticky orange strings off his shoulder and trudged onwards. Ever since Kaydel Connix had been made a prefect, Hogwart’s amounts of activities, events and decorations had shot up exponentially.

Headmaster Kenobi must be getting soft in his old age, or simply had stopped caring because Kaydel had somehow convinced him last year to have a Halloween party, and this year she had convinced him to allow a band to play and to allow for the students to wear masks. She had somehow ordered hundreds of identical black masks to hand out at the entrance, so everyone could be truly anonymous.

Ben turned the corner and swatted away a hanging bunch of fake spider webs, throwing it to the ground in his haste. He just wanted to get to charms. He hadn’t seen Rey since that weekend, after their match.

He wasn't really sure what he had been planning to do when she had apologized to her. He was kind of terrified to think about what could have happened if Poe had not interrupted. He was also outrageously annoyed at Poe for interrupting something that could have potentially happened.

He still wasn't sure how he felt, and all he could think about was seeing Rey again and how she would react to his presence. He was shaking slightly, and he had a twitch in his eye that would jump ever so often. He hadn’t been sleeping well and it showed.

He crossed into the classroom to find Rey already seated at their desk, writing aimlessly on a scroll of parchment. He approached the desk and she jerked when she saw him, spilling her inkall over the parchment and sending it flying to the floor.

“Damn it!” She screamed.

“Here, I’ll get it.” Ben bent over to pick up the parchment.

“No! I— I mean, I got it.” She leaned over in her chair and snatched the parchment right before he could grab it and stuffed it into her bag, ink still dripping down the page. Ben shrugged out of his robe and hung it on the back of the chair. The room was already getting warm.

“Sorry about your paper, didn't mean to scare you.” Ben mumbled as he folded himself into the tiny desk. His knees hit the top if he sat normally so he had to stretch them out and scoot the chair back to fit. Rey’s eyes went wide and then she laughed nervously.

“It’s fine, it was nothing. And it is Halloween! So, ya know, scaring is what you’re supposed to do... I guess.” She blabbered, clearly anxious. He wondered if she was feeling all right.

“Yeah, I guess so.” Ben conceded, not really knowing what else to say.

“Uh, have any fun plans for Halloween?” Rey asked nonchalantly while grabbing a fresh parchment from her bag and smoothing it against the desk. Ben frowned.

“Not really.” He replied. She looked up at him.

“You’re not going to the party?” She asked, a hint of curiosity and panic in her tone.

“I wasn't planning on it. No one wants me there anyway.” Ben said, making a show to tap his prefects badge. People avoided him whenever fun was to be had. He would just ruin it.

“That’s not true. You should go, it’ll be fun.” Rey replied, eyes down and still smoothing her parchment even though it was straight as a pin. It sounded like a pity invitation. He didn't respond and she looked up. “What would you do instead?”

He paused in thought. “Probably go to the library.” He decided. She looked at him incredulously.

“Ben, it’s Halloween! You can’t just go to the library!” She cried indignantly. He wasn’t really sure why she cared. He shrugged and she went to say something when Professor Kryze started the class.

Ben turned towards the front but couldn’t help but panic when he noticed how close Rey was sitting next to him. She leaned over to grab her quill and her arm pressed against his for a few seconds before she sat back in her chair, ready to take notes.

His pulse jumped and he felt his neck grow hot. He yanked on his tie and unbuttoned his top button in a vain attempt to get some blessedly cool air.

“—is meant for calming one who has gone into a panic or needs to be mildly sedated. It works wonders to soften the nerves as well, but very tricky to balance the dosage so most only use it for panic attacks and such. It works even better when done on a loved one.” Professor Kryze explained and Ben’s nerves jumped at the thought of sedating himself. This was not a good idea.

“You might feel very lethargic for the rest of the day, but I assure you it will dissipate by the evening.” She continued on, pacing the aisles as usual. “Some might even get a little giddy, because you were’t actually panicking to begin with, but that’s all right.”

He looked over at Rey who looked just as sick as he felt. Maybe the effects of the charm would be useful after all. After a few more explanations the room fell silent as the pairs tried out their nonverbal calming spells.

Ben turned to Rey slowly and she smiled shyly up at him. His pulse raced yet again and he wished he could just relax around her for once.

“Um, I’ll go first I guess.” Rey told him and raised her wand and pointed it in his general direction. She screwed her face up in concentration and performed the correct movement. Ben didn’t feel any kind of change and when she looked at him he shook his head. She seemed to try a few more times before slamming her fist on the table and huffing in frustration.

She didn't seem to be the only one, as many students around them were grunting in annoyance at their failed charms.

“I always find it helps to hold the person in some way to make it more powerful, try cupping their cheek.” Professor Kryze spoke loudly over the frustrated whispers that permeated the room. Ben gulped and turned back to Rey, whose eyes were wide, almost like a doe’s. They even had that same cornered look.

She seemed to breath in and out of her nose and then slowly shuffled her chair closer to Ben’s. Their knees knocked together awkwardly before settling softly against each other, one of his legs between hers. She reached her small hand up and cupped his cheek so softly he almost couldn’t feel it.

She closed her eyes and Ben allowed himself a small fantasy of this moment being something other than just practicing spells. He smiled to himself, then leaned into Rey’s hand, enjoying the contact immensely. His eyes fluttered closed and he practically purred when Rey’s thumb brushed across his cheek.

Suddenly her hand left and he blinked open his eyes in confusion, wondering why she had departed suddenly. “It’s your turn Ben.” She told him. Oh right. What was he supposed to do? He sat there awkwardly, hoping he would tell her and she huffed a laugh before grabbing his hand in hers and bringing it up to her cheek.

He was thrilled with this development and leaned farther into her so he could caress the back of her neck. He brought his other hand up to her knee and squeezed it lightly. Rey let out a nervous laugh and he looked down at her.

“Are you going to cast the calming charm?” She asked nervously, staring at his hand on her knee. He couldn’t see the expression she wore so he just started to stroke his thumb across her kneecap. Oh yeah, the charm.

His hand left her knee to grab his wand and he held her neck in a relaxed grip while pointing the wand at her chest. He wasn’t sure if it had worked, but then Rey was suddenly blinking like she had just woken up, and when she realized Ben’s hand was on her neck, she leaned into him smiling shyly.

Ben let go of her so he could scoot his chair closer to hers to be flush against each other. She leaned her head against his shoulder and he placed his head on top of hers. A small part of his mind was yelling from some hidden depth below that he needed to stop, to give her space. She was only acting this way because she was basically drugged.

But the majority of his brain that was also drugged pushed the voice down. Rey was leaning against him and for once wasn’t pushing or insulting him, and he was going to take as much as he could get. He placed his hand on her thigh and she nestled farther into him.

The door burst open and neither Ben nor Rey so much as twitched at the loud noise. It was clear who the spell had worked on because one third of the class didn’t even look up, and the other two thirds jumped in their seats.

Headmaster Kenobi strolled in, a bright smile on his bearded face. He nodded happily to students as he passed them and met Professor Kryze at her desk. Ben could barely hear him say “Satine,” when the room erupted in whispers and whatever he had to say was drowned out.

The headmaster was leaning very close to her and if Ben was correct, Professor Kryze was flattening her hair and robes meticulously. Ben turned to Rey and ducked his head so he could whisper in her ear.

“I think they’re fucking.”

Rey turned to him with almost comically wide eyes and her face was mere inches from his. “You really think so?” She asked dreamily. He nodded as vigorously as he could for someone who was mostly drunk.

“Mmhmmm.” He continued to nod until his head found hers again and relaxed into her. Eventually the headmaster left and he and Rey snickered and giggled together at his departure.

They stayed cuddled close for the next twenty minutes as everyone else struggled and succeeded with the charm. At the end of the period Professor Kryze stood in front of the class again.

“I’m going to cast a charm that should disable the affects somewhat, but you may still feel it for the rest of the day. If not, come see me.” She raised her wand and with a complicated flicking motion Ben suddenly felt alert and awake.

He suddenly realized that he was absentmindedly running his fingers along Rey’s thigh, and Rey had both her arms wrapped around his bicep. They jumped apart and the scrape of chairs sounded throughout the room. It seemed that the same thing had happened between the majority of the partners in the classroom. They started to pack their things in silence, trying not to glance at each other too much. Ben was about to run from the room in embarrassment when he felt a small hand on his arm. He looked down to see Rey staring up at him, her face beet red.

“You should come to the Halloween party.” She said it so earnestly, that he knew that he couldn't deny her. He nodded once and fled from the room.


	7. Halloween Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ready for the big Halloween party!!?? Let’s gooooooooo

Rey glanced around the hall again looking for a certain tall, dark, and handsome someone, but it was impossible really to tell who anyone was. The only lights that illuminated the space came from the elaborately carved jack o lanterns that floated above them, looking creepy and fantastical against the dark night sky that only showcased a waning moon.

It cast the hall in an eerie orange glow which led fabulously to the ambience, but was horrible for trying to find anyone. The band on the dais was loud and pounding and Rey couldn’t hear anything but the song and the screams and cheers of the students around her.

It also didn't help that everyone was wearing identical black masks. And that there were so many people she couldn’t move anywhere without touching at least two different people. It was similar to that muggle rave she had been to one summer with Finn. Finn was a muggle born as well so they tended to spend some quality muggle time together in London to remember their roots. Although it was mostly an excuse to wear normal clothing for once.

Rey adjusted her skirt again, extremely wary of the way it fit her. She had somehow let Rose convince her to wear it again and she was currently coming up with an elaborate revenge plan that included some puking pasties in her after party drinks.

Rose had curled her hair just a little and she wore her white shirt buttoned down a little lower than she was used to and a black lacy bra that shone through. Rose said she looked like a sexy schoolgirl and Rey was sure she did, but wasn’t sure she wanted to look like one. But once Rose got her mind on something it was impossible to sway her either way.

She looked around again but there were so many people it was impossible to see even ten feet away from herself. She stood around awkwardly as her friends danced around her, feeling too self conscious to really do anything besides stuff her face full of the cauldron cake she had snagged from one of the many dessert tables.

Kaydel had really gone all out this year, and Rey was pretty sure she had spent her own money because it looked like all of Honeyduke’s had been transplanted into the great hall. There were tables everywhere completely covered in arrays of giant swirling lollipops, sugar quills placed neatly in fake ink wells, acid pops in huge glass jars, loads of pink coconut ice that looked like giant fluffy clouds that floated around the room, fizzing whizbies, licorice wands in fake wand boxes, and so many other things that Rey still had not seen.

It was insane. The hall looked like a candy wonderland and smelled like a mix of sweets and pumpkin pasties. Honestly, the entire castle smelled like pumpkin pasties and Rey had eaten one at every meal so far today. The taste of pumpkin was too good to pass up.

Kaydel was not only an amazing party planner, she was also a master manipulator. Rey had no idea how she had convinced Headmaster Kenobi to allow the party at all, let alone a band and the masks and all the food. Rey was pretty sure Kaydel’s mother was a famous actress or something, so she was probably used to these kinds of luxurious events anyway.

“Rey! You’re too stiff, drink this!” Poe slurred and shoved a little bottle into her hands. She glanced up at him but realized he couldn’t see her glare with the mask on.

“What is it?” She sniffed the bottle and it actually smelled pretty good. Like butter beer but stronger.

“Just Madame Rosmerta’s finest contraband butterbeer.” Then Poe whispered behind his hand to her. “She adds a splash of fire whiskey to make it hit harder.” He grinned up at her and she realized it couldn't hurt to let go a little. It was only butterbeer after all.

She took a swig, enjoying the taste immensely, so she took one more while her friends cheered her on. She wanted to be fully cognizant, but didn't mind a little buzz. She handed the bottle back to Poe and Rose practically fell into her to wrap her arms around her.

“Oh Rey Rey, you’re the bestest friend ever. You deserve the world, I’m gonna go get you a boy. You’re gonna have your first kiss tonight.” Rose nodded like it was decided and started searching around for probably the nearest boy possible.

“No, no, no that’s okay—“ Rey began.

“You haven’t kissed anyone?!” Poe shouted a little too loudly and Rey cringed, hoping that no one around them could hear. She practically had to scream to get her friends to hear her and they were right next to her.

She just shrugged and Poe reached into the crowd and his hand pulled at a short but broad boy who had blonde hair and a wide smile. “Dance with him!” Poe practically threw the boy at Rey and she caught him before he could fall to the ground. He also seemed to be a little drunk and danced around Rey with a giddy smile on his face.

She tried to get into dancing with him, but whenever he tried to put his hands on her waist or her arms she would find a way to spin out of his grip. He was a crazy dancer, spinning and jumping and waving his arms around in Rey’s face. She danced politely next to him, feeling herself relax as the song went on.

She started to sway her hips a little more and when her partner had turned around she felt a large hand grab onto her hip. She gasped and looked back to see a giant of a boy standing behind her with black wavy hair and deep brown eyes that she could just make out beneath the mask.

She smiled up at him and wiggled her hips lightly in front of him. The hand on her hip tightened and when her partner started to turn back towards her, Ben yanked her backwards through the crowd until they were in another part of the hall that was just as crowded and even darker. His other hand found its way to her hip but he made no move to dance.

Feeling a little bold, Rey backed up until her butt was flush with his pelvis and then started to move against him. His hands were holding her so tight she was sure she’d have bruises in the morning, but it honestly felt amazing. The song had a strong heavy beat that pounded and reverberated throughout the hall and seeped into her very bones. She wanted nothing more than to dance, here, with Ben.

She pressed up against him and when she moved she tried to move his body to match the rhythm of hers. He seemed to grasp what she was doing and started to dance with her, swaying to the beat, but still a little awkwardly. They stayed like that for a little while, and the more they danced the more confident she became.

She startled to wriggle her ass against his pelvis, leaning forward slightly to show off for him. When she straightened up she grabbed his hands and placed them on her pelvic bones, his big fingers resting against the waistband of her skirt. After a few moments his thumbs found the edge of the fabric and started to nudge it aside slightly, dipping the tip of his thumbs beneath the band.

His thumbs ventured around a little more, finding the band of her knickers and slapping it against her skin lightly. She jerked in his arms from the movement but kept dancing against him even as his hands retreated back to the safety of her hips.

A new song started that was just as base heavy but some of the words of the chorus encouraged the crowd to get low, so Rey swung her hips back and forth as she sank to the ground, and then stuck out her arse to roll back up. On the second go Ben gripped her naked thighs and his hands skirted up her leg and back to her hips.

His fingers felt electric against her bare skin, and she wanted nothing more than to get him to touch her again. The music and the atmosphere were throwing away her inhibitions, and she realized she wanted Ben, badly, rivalry be damned.

She spun in his arms until she was facing him, and placed two hands on his muscled chest. She looked up at him sweetly before grinding her hips into his. Ben practically melted under her hands. He groaned so obscenely that if the band had been any quieter they would have been in huge trouble.

His hands stayed on her hips as he matched her thrusting with his own, and together they ground against each other to the beat of the music. His hands soon started to wander down her hips and just barely on to her arse. He seemed to be waiting for something, so Rey threw her arms around his shoulders and pressed her butt up into his hands.

That was all the permission he needed, and his hands rounded the curve of her arse and gripped her cheeks hard, pulling her off the ground and into his body. Her feet dangled in the air and their faces were so close together she could taste the mint toothpaste on his breath. She hazily wondered if he would kiss her, but he let her down, but kept his face close to hers and his hands firmly on her butt.

She continued to dance against him, and his hands roamed to stroke her bare thighs and then started to slowly inch upwards underneath her skirt. Her pulse felt like it was going a mile a minute and in that moment she wanted nothing more than for Ben’s hand to keep going, all the way until he could finally relieve some of the tension that was building down there.

Luckily it was dark, and because they were so smashed together, nobody could see that her skirt was practically all the way up her thighs. His hands climbed upwards until they stopped at the edge of her panties. He fingered the lacy edge lightly, his forefinger dipping underneath the fabric just barely to lightly brush against the skin there.

Rey was burning up inside. Her whole body felt like it was on fire and if Ben didn’t touch her now she was going to die from this unresolved tension. She lifted up on her toes and ground herself into Ben and was met with a rock hard something at the front of his trousers. His hands flew from her skirt and gripped her waist to push her away from his body.

He was panting heavily and his face and neck were flushed a bright red. She was sure he wanted this just as much as she did. He was the one who had started it after all. She reached up on her tippy toes and placed her hands on his shoulders so she could whisper in his ear.

“Ben.” She moaned, and that was all the convincing he needed. He scooped her up around her middle and before she knew it Rey was pinned against a stone wall out in the courtyard by his body, his hands came up to grab either side of her head, and Ben was descending on her like an angel of death.


	8. Here comes dom Ben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My chapter titles are whack. Sorry about that.

Ben was kissing Rey, and his mind was completely blank.

The minute their lips touched he had forgotten everything important ever in his life and when he backed up to gauge her reaction, he didn't really know what he was looking for. All he knew was that as soon as he backed away, Rey smiled up at him shyly and he dove back in, even though the first kiss was maybe a little weird.

He had never kissed anyone before and honestly hadn’t known what to expect. At first it just felt like skin pressing against skin, like holding hands, but then Rey had thrusted her hips into his and his mind snapped into place. 

This was great. This was more than great. This was like nothing he’d ever felt before. Kissing Rey was better than flying a broomstick, kissing Rey was better than getting an O on all of his OWLS, kissing Rey was better than seeing Poe get kicked off the quidditch team.

His thumb was lightly stroking her cheek as he moved his lips over hers, and her hands started to wander and explore than planes of his pecs and chest. Good thing he had done push ups before the party.

He moved his hands down her arms, cupping her elbows lightly before continuing down to hold her waist and then her hips. Her arms moved up around his neck and her fingers slid into his hair. Her petting felt so good that he practically moaned into her mouth, which she must have liked because he could feel her smile against his lips.

He snaked his arms around her waist and lifted her up off the ground so he could kiss her from a better angle. She giggled into his mouth and Ben was really having a hard time not smiling while trying to have his first make out session. Although Rey seemed to be having the same problem.

Her feet were dangling in the air and she pressed herself even tighter against him as their lips moved together, their heads moving from one side to the next, their noses brushing with each pass. He remembered something Hux had told him about the other day. He dipped his tongue out barely to just lightly brush against Rey’s lips.

“—three galleons in the pot. I’m pretty confident.”

Rey stiffened in his arms and he reluctantly ripped himself away to listen for the direction of the voice. He didn't let her go, but nodded to her to know that she needed to be quiet. She looked terrified, but his nod seemed to quell her anxiety slightly.

“I dunno man, they’ve been at each other’s throats for years. I don’t see what everyone’s seeing.” Another voice spoke, sounding skeptical. It seemed like a group of students were walking through the corridor just to the side of the courtyard, close to the pillar which Ben had Rey pinned against in the shadows.

He gripped her tighter around her waist and led her deeper into the darkness of the courtyard and behind a tree. She started to giggle and he covered her mouth playfully and shushed her. She started to nip at his fingers when another voice spoke.

“Oh, it’s so going to happen. They’re in my charms class, and the other day they were cuddling. Cuddling! I don't think I’ve ever seen Ben smile before but he looked deliriously happy.”

Rey stiffened in his arms and pushed him away slightly so she could land on her feet. Were these people talking about them? He let her go, unsure what was going on and she wrapped her arms around herself as the voices got softer and softer as they walked away, probably towards the bathrooms.

“Do you know what they’re talking about?” Ben whispered to her, head bent low so he could see her in the darkness. Rey sighed deeply and nodded her head slowly. She seemed to be warring within herself so Ben placed his hands on her waist to pull her close to him. She conceded a little reluctantly, but didn't back away which he was grateful for.

“Uh, yeah.” She hung her head, practically placing it against his chest. “My friend Rose started a betting pool after our last match about when we would... ah, get together. Apparently it was obvious to everyone but us.” She huffed out a nervous laugh. “And I guess the bet got around.” She sounded bitter.

Ben grabbed her chin and lifted it up so he could see her. “Where do we stand Rey?” He asked her simply, unsure how to go about this without knowing what she wanted from this. It could just be a one time thing, for the sake of Halloween, but he really hoped not. He wanted more of her.

“I— I don’t know.” She sounded genuinely confused and upset. He leaned to get close to her when more voices sounded from the corridor coming from the great hall.

“—wonder where she got off to.” That sounded like Finn’s voice. Ben froze, as did Rey, her eyes wide as saucers.

“Hopefully off with the guy I set her up with. They disappeared pretty quickly after they started dancing.” That was Poe.

“Ha, I doubt it. She looked extremely uncomfortable. I bet she’s gone off to bed. I’ll go and check on her after we use the loo.” That was Rey’s friend Rose. Rey looked up at him quickly and started to untangle herself from his grip.

“Can we please hurry? I’m gonna pee myself!” Poe sounded desperate.

“That’s what you get for drinking five bottles of butterbeer you nitwit.” Finn chided him. They must have turned the corner because their voices faded away and Rey had successfully extracted herself from his arms.

“Rey?” His voice sounded too desperate, too needy. Her eyes looked watery and apologetic.

“I— I need time to think.” And with that she sprinted off into the darkness towards Gryffindor tower.

✨

Ben didn’t see Rey until charms the next Tuesday, and by then he was so nervous he hadn’t been sleeping and if he paused long enough to notice it, his hand was shaking slightly. He had tried looking for her at each meal, but she had been mysteriously absent from all the ones he attended. He didn't see her on the pitch, nor at the library.

He just had no idea how she was going to act around him after what had happened between them on Halloween night. He was so nervous but so anxious to see her again. He tried not to get his hopes up, but he just wanted things to be okay. Even if that meant just being friends, he was fine with that. As long as they didn’t go back to be enemies. He wasn’t sure he would be able to handle it if that’s what she wanted.

She wasn’t in class when he arrived, and he waited anxiously, checking his watch almost compulsively for the period to start. Ever time he heard footsteps he would search the doorway for her, but every time he was disappointed. He slumped in his seat as the clock struck the hour and Professor Kryze stood from her desk.

Ben slouched in his seat just as the chair next to him was pulled out and a frantic Rey sat down quickly, depositing her bag next to her and then rifling through it for a solid twenty seconds. He waited for her to acknowledge him in someway, but when she extracted her quills and parchment, she just placed them on the desk and bent over them to start writing.

Her quill scratched against the paper and when she still didn’t look up, Ben’s heart sank. He sat back in his chair and ducked his head, not really paying attention to the lecture. He knew they weren’t practicing any spells today, so there wouldn’t be any chance to talk to Rey.

So that was his answer then. It was a one time thing and they were suddenly enemies again. But how could they be enemies after Halloween? He couldn't pretend to hate her anymore, not when he knew what it was like to kiss her, to hold her, to grab her ass.

Minutes passed in stilted silence, the only noise the constant flow of words coming from Professor Kryze. His fingers twitched with the want to touch her and he folded his arms against his chest to stop himself from doing anything stupid.

The movement must have broken Rey out of her trance because she glanced at his chest quickly before turning back to her parchment. She was flushed and paused in her writing. It took her a moment to get back to it, shaking her head slightly. Huh, interesting.

Ben decided to test this new development by stretching his arms up and over his head and then out, one of his arms close to her back as he stretched. It was a little exaggerated, but it seemed to do the trick. Rey eyes tracked the movement of his arms, especially the one that went behind her, almost like he was going to put his arm around her.

Her face flushed even harder and she seemed almost comically determined to not look at him. He returned his arms to himself and then stretched his legs under the desk. He brushed her calf with his foot accidentally and grunted a whispered “sorry.”

Rey jumped at the contact, almost falling out of her seat. He smirked at her reaction. Maybe all was not lost as he thought. He went to reach for his quill and nocked it over onto the ground, making a frustrated grunt to mask his ploy.

He leaned over to grab it, making sure to brush his body against her leg. She practically melted into him and then when he went to right himself, she jerked back and scooted her chair away slightly. But only just barely.

It was time to go all in. He feigned interest in whatever Professor Kryze was saying and absentmindedly reached his arm back to place it on the back of her chair. She finally turned to look at him, but he didn’t acknowledge her, keeping his eyes glued to the front of the room.

When she turned back in her seat, he reached his hand over and twisted a lock of her hair around his finger. She gasped so softly that he could only barely hear it. He smirked but still refused to look at her, choosing instead to watch the magical chalk fly around the board, jotting down important notes from the lesson.

He continued to play with her hair ever so softly, and when she seemed to finally relax, he brushed his fingers against her neck and down her back. She whipped her head to him, and he was sure she was glaring daggers at him, but he paid her no mind. She still hadn’t turned away, or demanded that he stop touching her, so he kept going.

When she realized he wasn’t going to look at her, she turned back and slumped in her seat, arms folded petulantly against her chest. Her back was exposed so he started to lightly rub circles into her shoulder blades and his fingers notched in the ridges of her spine, up and down and up and down.

Despite her anger, her posture relaxed into the massage and she hummed ever so quietly. He rubbed at the small of her back and then lifted the side of her robes to slide his hand beneath the fabric so he could feel her sweater where it was tucked into her skirt. He rubbed lightly there and then dipped his fingers just barely into the waistband of her skirt. She jerked in her chair, causing the legs of the chair to screech loudly against the stone floor.

The desk and Rey’s robes blocked the position of Ben’s arm, so when professor Kryze looked back and noticed nothing abnormal, she continued her lecture as if she hadn’t been interrupted. Rey turned to look at him and this time she wouldn’t turn back. She just continued to stare up at him with the tips of his fingers sitting just inside her skirt, his palm at the small of her back.

“Ben, what are you doing?” She whispered at him angrily. He finally turned to look at her. Her face was flushed a bright red, and her pupils were dilated so her hazel eyes were almost black. He smiled at her, a smirk that bordered on smugness.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” He whispered back, daring her to put a name to whatever it was between them. His hand ducked deeper and he fingered the hem of her panties. She scoffed under her breath and cast her eyes around angrily before focusing back on him.

“I don’t know, but stop it.” She hissed, trying to move by wiggling her butt. It just lodged his hand deeper until his wrist was practically in her skirt. She yelped softly but still made no move to remove his hand from her. If anything, she was leaning into his touch, her eyes fluttering shut before she realized she supposed to be was angry.

“I don’t think that’s what you really want Rey.” He answered, his fingers passing under her panties and continuing down, ever so slowly. Her whole body was shaking and he could practically hear her heartbeat racing in her chest.

“Yes I— ah!” His fingers reached her cheeks and he slid a finger in her ass crack and pressed hard “— Ben.” She breathed, more a moan than a hiss. She leaned into his body, her shoulder coming against his chest and he curled his body around hers to hide what he was doing from the classroom.

Her head landed on his shoulder and her mouth was open in a little o, her eyes fluttering closed. He smirked as his finger started to inch towards her hole. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. “You have to pay attention Rey, this lecture is really important.” He told her, mock seriously and she scowled at him.

But all the same, she did her best to not look like she was orgasming at the back of the classroom. She turned to glare at him. “I’m trying to pay attention.” She told him through gritted teeth. He smiled at her calmly and without preamble shoved the tip of his middle finder into her asshole.

Rey jerked in her seat, almost removing his finger, but he held on, using his other hand to hold her thigh in place. He started to circle his finger around, widening her hole slowly, digging his other fingers into the soft flesh of her ass, squeezing every once in a while.

Rey tried to continue to act angry, but she couldn’t hide her lust for very long. Within just a few seconds he had her practically panting in her seat. He slid his finger farther in and pressed against the wall that connected with her vagina. That’s where he really wanted to be, but this was more easily accessible at the moment.

Ben was elated at this new development, and happily played with her asshole while they listened to a lecture on a variety of healing charms. He knew class would be ending soon so he leaned down to Rey again.

“As soon as class is over, you’re going to meet me in the corridor with the painting of the fainting harpies.” He whispered to her, firm and commanding, leaving no room for argument. He was really enjoying taking control of her. For so long she had been in charge of their antagonistic relationship, causing every fight and every quarrel. Now it was his turn to take charge, and take charge he would.

Rey looked up at him, eyes wide and lips red from how much she had been biting them. He stared into her eyes and with a neutral expression, he shoved his finger in all the way and pulled her into his body. He held her surprised gaze, and slowly withdrew his finger from her hole and his hand from her skirt.

He wiped his finger against his pants, all without breaking eye contact. “Are we clear?” He demanded. She nodded quickly and started to gather her things in a hurry. Ben smirked at how cute she was when she was flustered. It wasn’t often that she was like this.

Most times when she was around him she was harsh, commanding, and stubborn as hell. This was a new side of her that he was really starting to like. Although, he really did like all those other qualities as well. She was strong, and she knew it, and he liked that about her.

The bell tower chimed the hour and the quiet room erupted into a cacophony of scraping chair legs, talking, laughing, and books being slammed into bags. Ben nodded at Rey to hurry along, and she scampered from the room. He waited a few minutes so he wouldn’t look suspicious, and then followed after her.


	9. Sneaking around

Rey was leaning against the wall next to the painting that Ben had told her to wait by. She was shaking with nerves, and, she couldn’t deny it now, excitement. All weekend she had debated what she was going to do when she saw him. She had decided on just acting normal around him, but when she had entered the charms classroom and had seen him filling his tiny seat with his huge body and running his hand through his shaggy hair, she had choked.

She was too anxious to talk to him, or even acknowledge him, so she hoped she could just get through the class, and maybe talk to him afterwards. But that was before everything had gone to hell.

Ben always had known how to push her buttons, or get her to explode, so she guessed his talent would carry over in the other direction as well. He had her extremely keyed up and as much as she wanted to kiss him silly, she was also annoyed that he had done that during their charms class. What if someone had seen?

She was preparing her argument points in her head, confirming her plan of attack, when she was yanked from the wall and pulled into a dark closet. She didn't even have time to think as Ben descending on her with a vengeance, pinning her to the wall between his two hands and pressing his lips into hers almost painfully.

Her hands were braced against the wall and it felt so good her body felt limp beneath his attention. He kissed her hard and she accepted it gratefully. Somewhere deep down she knew she had something to say but she couldn’t remember what it was. Oh, wait. She broke away form his lips and when he tried to chase her back down she spoke.

“I’m so mad at you!” She whisper yelled at him. She could barely see his eyes in the darkness, but they looked like they were glinting with mirth. He just captured her lips again and pressed his hips into hers. She broke off from his lips again. “I’m serious Ben!”

Instead of answering, his lips moved to her neck and he started to nip and suck at her skin there, moving down to suck at the juncture of her neck and chest. “Ben, are you even listening?” She asked and his response was to grind his hips into hers, but this time over and over again.

The heat in her core roared to life and suddenly nothing mattered except that Ben kept doing that. “We’ll talk about this later.” She told him firmly and she felt him grin against her collarbone before coming back up to kiss her lips again.

His hands where on the wall on either side of her shoulders and his hips were relentless as he pushed her over and over again into the wall.He effectively had her caged in and it didn't seem like he was planning on letting her go anytime soon. Not that she minded, of course.

She wound her arms up and around his neck and pulled herself close to him so she could kiss him better. He responded by grabbing her hips and hoisting her up and against the cold stone wall. She immediately wrapped her legs around his waist, and he continued to thrust up into her, but now, she could feel his painfully hard erection that he was grinding into her with every thrust.

“Oh, Rey.” Ben moaned into her ear and then moved down to suck at her neck. Rey bared her throat for him and rested her head against the wall, so he could kiss her as much as he wanted. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted you.” He told her and her mind blanked. How long?

She looked down at him and unwound one of her arms to touch his cheek tenderly. He kissed her palm and then looked up at her. “How long?” She asked quietly. She wasn’t sure if it was just something he had said in the throws of passion, or if he had really meant it. What he said next had the power to really influence what came next between them.

Ben gulped, his pulse spiking and his face afraid. She wanted him to answer honestly, so she stroked his cheek and kissed his nose lightly. He sighed and leaned his head against her sternum.

“I don’t know when it started exactly, but I think I’ve wanted you even from our first year. It only started to become unbearable when I saw you in that skirt on the first day this year.” He told her, his previous confidence gone and replaced by an extreme shyness. She gripped his chin in her hand and lifted it up so she could see him. His eyes were wide and searching hers frantically for answers.

She debated on what to say and with a deep breath said, “I’m sorry I took so long to catch up.” She smiled at him, a happy and genuine smile and his face broke out into the widest grin she had seen him wear. His lips immediately found hers again and they were lost in each other.

✨

After their little romp in the closet, they had to scramble to get to class and hadn’t had any more time to talk. Rey was giddy with delight and wanted nothing more than to see him again. She knew that he loved to study at the library so here she was on a Tuesday evening, walking into the library even though she was usually playing gobstones with Finn, or pretending to do homework by the fire but really just dozing off in the cozy armchairs.

She didn't frequent the library often, as that had always been Ben’s domain, but she guessed things were different now. Although she wasn’t really expecting to use the library for it’s intended purpose.

She walked around for a little while, pretending to be looking for a spot to sit, when she spotted him at a table surrounded by at least four thick volumes, all open with pages and notes sprawled around him. She stood in one of the aisles away from prying eyes, plucked a book from the shelf, and coughed lightly. He glanced up at the noise and his eyes widened when he noticed her holding a book and leaning against the shelf.

She put it back with a mischievous smile on her face and nodded her head towards the back of the library. Ben gave her an almost imperceptible nod and gathered up his notes and stuffed them into his bag unceremoniously. He closed the volumes, placed them on the return cart and strode over to her hiding spot.

When he reached her he didn't stop, just grabbed her hand and pulled her deeper into the library, weaving in and out of aisles to avoid any other students. He pulled her into one of the very last aisles and threw his bag onto the desk next to the window.

He turned to her and without greeting he lifted her up and plopped her on the desk in front of him and crashed his lips into hers hungrily. She kissed him back just as eagerly, her hands coming up to play with his hair while his rested on her thighs.

He nudged her legs open a little more and slotted himself between them, all the while kissing her silly. His hands moved under her skirt and he massaged up and down her naked thighs, getting higher and higher with each pass.

She was so focused on his hands that she didn't notice when his tongue darted out to lick at her lips. She opened her mouth in surprise and he shoved his tongue inside, circling her tongue with his and moving it all around her mouth. It felt amazing and when he retreated she licked into his mouth and he opened for her willingly.

They sat there for who knows how long, playing with each other’s tongues, just enjoying the feel of each other. She could honestly do this for hours. If she was correct it had probably been at least an hour since they had started snogging and neither of them showed any signs of slowing down anytime soon.

His hands had been still against her thighs for awhile, so she grabbed his hand and inched it up towards her knickers. He took the hint and his finger tips started to slowly graze her skin lightly, moving upwards towards her crotch. She nodded her head and she felt his smirk against her lips.

He continued to kiss her, biting her bottom lip and sucking it into his mouth, as his fingers ghosted over the bottom of her underwear. He just barely nudged at the curls and the lips, only blocked by a thin scrap of fabric. She had purposefully worn her lacy black pair today, hoping that this was going to be the outcome.

He teased her a little more and then finally, finally his fingers pushed aside her panties and he brought his other hand down to touch her. He traced her lips gently, pulling on the folds like he was curious how they moved and how they felt. She shivered at his touch and he stopped kissing her for a moment so he could look down.

He lifted her skirt, and in the dim light from the table lamp she could see her own sex, pink and glistening with arousal, her brown hairs slick and sticky. She placed her hands on the desk behind her and leaned back so Ben could have a better view.

He touched her like he was possessed. The way he softly caressed her folds made her feel like a powerful sorceress who had put him under her spell with just one look at her cunt. The thought was even funnier when she remembered that she actually was a witch. His finger circled her entrance and she clenched in anticipation.

“Rey, you are so beautiful.” Ben breathed and he thrust his finger into her pussy. She keened at the intrusion, shifting her hips, trying to find the position that felt most comfortable. He thrust his finger in and out of her tantalizingly slowly, all the while staring at her pussy like it was the most amazing thing he had ever seen in his entire life.

“What if I...” Ben trailed off and suddenly his finger was on that spot that Rey had touched a few times on her own. The first time she found it was an accident. She had been dreaming about sex (with Ben, she’ll admit it now) and upon waking was so keyed up that she started to hump a pillow for some kind of relief. She had found the spot that felt the best when pressed against, and humped that poor pillow until she was crying softly into her comforter.

But now the real Ben was touching her there and suddenly her pillow felt like the palest imitation compared to his fingers. He circled that spot carefully, all the while thrusting his finger in and out, her wet pussy making embarrassing squelching sounds.

“Yes, yes, yes Ben, fuck.” She moaned, gripping his shoulders tight. Her body was cresting towards something and she wanted it more than anything. All until they heard a book slam onto a table a few rows down and the two of them jumped in shock, scrambling to right their clothes and distance themselves from each other.

Her knickers were extremely damp, but she had no other choice so she righted them and her skirt, smoothing down the pleats. She saw Ben palm himself through his trousers and realized he had a raging hard on. She didn't know if she was ready for that yet.

After a few moments it seemed like no one was coming to surprise them, so Ben turned to Rey and kissed her sweetly. “How’d you find me?” He asked, his nose bumping into hers as he looked down at her.

“I know you like to study at the library, so I figured you’d be here.” She shrugged, hopping back up on the desk to dangle her legs and swing them back and forth. Ben stepped between them once again.

“So I guess I’m not the only one who maybe felt a little more than we let on.” He grinned at her shyly and she smiled back.

“Mmm, I guess so.” She conceded with a smirk and he chuckled and then stopped, a serious look on his face.

“I should probably ask— what are you expecting from all this?” He sounded so nervous, almost frightened and Rey wasn’t sure how he wanted her to respond. She decided to be honest.

“I like you and I’d really like to continue how things have been going.” She said with confidence and his immediate grin alleviated some of her fear. “But we need to keep it a secret.” His smile faltered somewhat.

“Why?” He asked, a little hurt.

“I figured out that almost all the sixth and seventh years are in on the betting pool about us. We can’t give them the satisfaction. At least not yet.” She explained and he smiled.

“You’re right. We can’t let them win.”

“And besides, I actually kind of like sneaking around with you. It’s very exciting. I’ve never really been one to do this sort of thing before.” She told him, a little embarrassed.

“Yeah, you’re not really the rule breaking type.” He said with a shrug. She huffed.

“Hey! Neither are you mister prefect!” She poked him in the shoulder and he grabbed her hand before she could do it again. He leaned into her to whisper in her ear.

“I’m only good when I have to be.” He said it so seductively that Rey gasped and his hands lunged at her sides to start tickling her. She giggled helplessly, trying to shove his hands off to no avail.

“Ben— hehe, stop or someone will- ah! Find us!” She wheezed and his torturous fingers stilled on her waist.

“Oh alright.” He sighed but laughed all the same. He grabbed his bag form the desk and slung it over his shoulder. “Meet me at the astronomy tower Saturday night?” His hand wandered up to tuck a stray hair behind Rey’s ear ever so gently.

She leaned into his hand and smiled dreamily up at him. She really needed to get herself together, but part of her didn’t mind that she was acting like a love struck schoolgirl. It was fun to be giddy and girly for once. She had always been hard, indomitable Rey, stubborn and proud and always ready for a fight. But when Ben was so kind and so willing to take charge, she couldn’t help but let her guard down around him.

“Mmhm. Why not sooner?” She asked, her eyelashes fluttering almost unconsciously, while his hand continued to stroke her hair and around her ear. He chuckled and brought his other hand and up to stoke her cheek.

“Thanks to you I’ve been rather distracted as of late and I really am behind in a lot of my coursework.” He pinched her cheek and she gave him a mischievous grin. “And I have the Hufflepuff match on Saturday, so Ezra’s scheduled a bunch of early morning practices.” He grumbled.

“All right. Although, this does seem like a nice place to study.” She ran her fingers along the smooth wood of the desk, a question in her tone. He huffed a laugh.

“As long as we actually study,” He started and she gasped in fake shock and gripped her heart. He just swatted her hand away with a laugh. “Then sure, I’d love to study with you.” She gave him a dazzling smile. “What classes do you have anyway? I bet me have the majority of the same coursework.”

“Charms, Defense, Potions, Ancient Runes, Transfiguration, and Herbology.” She replied. He raised one eyebrow.

“Herbology?”

“I really like plants. Where I grew up was kind of a wasteland, so I like making things grow.” She supplied, hoping he wouldn’t ask more questions. She wasn’t sure if he knew about her background. “What do you have?” She turned it back on him.

“Oh uh, I have potions, defense and transfiguration same as you. They must have had a lot of NEWT students and made two classes I guess. I also have history of magic, and astronomy.” This time she gave him a questioning look. “I like history, it’s always been fascinating to me.”

She nodded her head, “Then next time were together, I want you to tell me an interesting story about wizards.” He cocked his head in amusement. “You know I’m muggle born right?” She suddenly wasn’t sure if he knew, and really hoped he wasn’t a pure blood type. She didn’t think so, but was nervous all the same.

In answer, he cupped both of her cheeks and kissed her nose. “Yeah, I knew that. I also know that you grew up in the foster system right?” He looked at her and she nodded slowly, her eyes drooping a little. “I’ll tell you all the stories you’ll ever want to hear.” He told her and when she looked up at him, her eyes bright, he added, “and probably a lot you won’t want to hear either. My parents don’t even dare bring up the goblin rebellion of 1513 anymore.”

Rey’s smile was so wide she thought she might break.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is unedited and probably has a ton of mistakes, but I really wanted to throw it up before Halloween. I’ll be crazy busy today with the party, so I’ll edit it tomorrow. Technically the story is over, but I’ll had more holiday chapters later, so check back if you want. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, please leave kudos and comments and tell me how I can improve!

These past few days with Rey were going to go down in history as the best days Ben had even had in his life. Ever.

He had kissed her on Halloween, fingered her on Tuesday, and then again Tuesday night and the days following had involved all kinds of clandestine looks and touches and secret rendezvous. There were knowing glances at breakfast in the great hall, and he would try to make her laugh by secretly stacking napkins on top of Mitaka’s head while his nose was buried in his parchment.

In the corridors she would pretend to shove his shoulder with hers, and their long sleeved robes would hide the secret brush of their fingers as they passed each other. Sometimes Ben would even pull at her skirt, just to make her jump.

In charms he didn't dare pull a stunt like the one from last Tuesday, but he couldn’t keep his hands off her either, nor did he try to. He rubbed her back, rested his hand on her thigh, played with her hair, snaked his arm around her waist to pinch her side and make her squirm. He had never been more grateful for their desk at the back of the classroom.

The only person who could have seen them was Professor Kryze, and as far as he could tell, she was none the wiser. At one point she had turned around to write on the blackboard, and Ben had dove in to nip at Rey’s earlobe and growl lowly in her ear. She had giggled breathlessly and pushed him away right as their professor had turned back around.

It also didn’t help that she seemed to be just as incapable of not touching him as he was of her.She would grab his hand and play with his fingers, curling them around her own and comparing their sizes (His were so much larger than hers.) She also liked to wrap her arms around his bicep and lean her cheek into his arm.

Although more than once she had started to fall asleep, and he had to jostle her gently awake so that if anyone turned around they could jump apart in time. As much as he didn't want to hide the fact that Rey belonged to him, he really hated the idea of proving everyone right, especially now that he knew that both Hux and Phasma had ten galleons each in the pot.

He couldn’t wait to see the looks on their faces when they found out belatedly how long they had really been together. It would be worth the wait. Plus, the sneaking around was actually quite exhilarating.

It was thrilling to have a secret that only he and Rey shared. Well, and he, Rey, and Chewbacca the groundskeeper’s pet porg, Mr. Grug. He had caught them making out in an alcove on the third floor corridor and had proceeded to stare at them with his unnaturally wide eyes until they couldn't take it anymore and inched away awkwardly.

Ben had once asked Chewbacca why the porg’s name was Mr. Grug and Chewbacca had told him that that wasn’t his name. His real name was Yaddle, but because no one could speak half troll/ half werewolf, everyone just called him Mr. Grug, because that’s what Chewie sounded like when he said his name.

Either way, it had been extremely awkward, but intensely hilarious, and they couldn't stop laughing as they ran through the corridors trying to look for another alcove to make out in where Mr. Grug wouldn’t find them.

Ben had never felt so giddy and lighthearted in his entire life. For as long as he remembered he had suffered from nightmares and anxiety, but when he was around Rey, he only dreamed about her, and her mere presence, or just the thought of her could calm him down. Well, relatively speaking. His demeanor would be calm, but she could ignite him in other ways.

All in all, Ben was content.

✨

Their match against Hufflepuff went extremely well, Ben scoring the majority of the points to get them in the lead. It definitely helped that he knew his hot girlfriend was watching him from the stands. He knew exactly where she was sitting on the Gryffindor stands, wedged between Rose and Finn, and he flew as close to their stands as possible a few times to surprise her and keep her on her toes.

It was actually a great strategy because that’s usually when the other chasers backed off because they didn't want to get too close to the spectators. He filed that information away to use again when he wasn’t trying to impress Rey.

He knew there was a party being held in the Ravenclaw common room, so he left his rooms early to avoid being dragged back in by Ezra or Hux. He climbed the spiral steps up and up, his arms laden with a few blankets and a basket filled with some snacks and treats for Rey.

He knew she liked trying new foods, so he had grabbed a few things his mom had sent him via owl post. He reached the landing of the astronomy tower and his was blissfully empty. It was a clear night and mars and Jupiter could be seen clearly from their vantage point. The stars were also especially bright, they Milky Way purple and swirling as it wound through the darkness of the sky.

He set out one of the blankets flat against the floor, and then dropped the other one on top of it. He placed the basket next to it and then reached into his bag to pull out a few candles and the two bottles of butterbeer he had asked Chewbacca to get him from the Three broomsticks.

He was only sitting for a few minutes when he heard footfalls ascending the stone steps and he stood to see Rey walking onto the tower level, beaming at him brightly and wearing a thick sweater, her doc marten’s and knee high socks, and the skirt. His fingers twitched and he strode over to her, not willing to wait any longer to hold her.

She ran into his arms and he lifted her off the ground and spun her through the air. He looked up at her and the stars haloed her hair, the moon illuminating the freckles on her cheeks and shining on her lips and irises. She looked like a goddess.

He let her down slowly, his hands running up her legs and then her ass as her feet touched to the ground. He bent down and captured her lips in his.

“I missed you.” She whispered when he finally released her, but still kept his forehead against hers.

“I just saw you this morning.” He laughed.

“Yeah but I couldn’t talk to you or touch you. Although I did enjoy watching you play. You’re amazing Ben.” She admonished him, her smiled genuine and he couldn’t help the melting of his heart. Why had it taken so long for them to get to this point?

“Come here,” he led her over to the blanket and she gasped in surprise. He pulled her down onto the blanket and watched as the skirt inched up even higher as she kneeled down on the blanket. He blinked and grabbed the basket of food. “I brought you some American snacks.”

She grabbed the basket from him and shifted through the contents. “Are these muggle foods?” She asked him, realizing that the packaging was normal, with no moving or disgusting parts like all magical food seemed to have.

“Yeah, my mom loves this store called Trader Joe’s. It’s near the MACUSA headquarters and they honestly have some amazing foods. I’ll have to take you there sometime.” He said, realizing that he had just invited her home, and he started to panic slightly, unsure if that would scare her off. She didn't seem to notice him though, too focused on the snacks.

“What should I try first? They all look amazing!” She held out the basket and he plucked a small pink box from the mix that was still cold thanks to his freezing charm that he and Rey had learned just a few weeks ago. Rey grabbed the box and eyed the front warily. “Mochi?”

“It’s a Japanese thing. It’s ice cream wrapped in a little rice bun.” She looked at him skeptically and he laughed. “They’re really good, I promise.” He took the box from her and ripped the cardboard open to extract one of the little pink balls.

He held it out to her and she leaned forward to take a bite, her eyes going wide the minute it entered into her mouth. “Dat tase so good!” She cried, her mouth full of mochi. She swallowed and grabbed the rest of it out of Ben’s hand. “The texture is so weird. I love it.” She ran her fingers over the pink rice edge and then popped it into her mouth.

He introduced her to a few other snacks, and after they were full, they laid back on the blanket and he through the other on top of them. She cuddled close into his arm and heaved a deep sigh.

“You okay?” He asked, stroking her hair with he hand that was around her shoulders. She paused for a moment before speaking.

“Yeah, I just— I was just trying to figure out where we went wrong.” She mumbled and Ben frowned.

“I’m not really sure.” He replied, not knowing what to say.

“Why did you leave the compartment?” She asked, turning her head so she could look in his eyes. He glanced at her and then turned back to the stars.

“On the train? In our first year?”

“Yeah.”

“It was because of Poe.” He said simply. She obviously wasn’t happy with that simply of an answer.

“Why?”

“Poe and I have known each other since we were kids. He would always convince me to do the stupidest things that I would always end of taking the fall for it. Then as we got older and he couldn't convince me, he started to provoke me, trying to get me to show off my infamous temper. Thought it was funny.” He spat. Even thinking about Poe made him mad.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I let him antagonize you.” She seemed sad.

“Why did you?” He really did want to know.

“I was scared. I had just learned about the wizarding world a few weeks before and I was honestly terrified. Poe was the first person who had talked to me. I didn't like when he made fun of you, but I was too frightened to speak up.” She said, her voice small.

“That’s actually most of the reason I left. I thought you were alone in the compartment and you looked nice and I hoped we could be friends. And then that happened and I— yeah.”

“I’m sorry Ben. I wish I could go back and stick up for you. Poe was wrong to do that. And he was wrong to turn me against you.”

“Is that why you hated me so quickly?” He asked, half amused and half furious at Poe for making him what 6 agonizingly long years for Rey and him to become friends.

“Yeah, that and when you hit me with the bat bogey hex a few weeks later.” She sounded a little bitter.

“Actually, believe it or not, that was an accident.” He told her sheepishly.

“What??!”

“I wasn’t even aiming for you. It was meant for Hux, but you stepped in front of him at just the wrong time.” He told her and she sat up in a flash.

“Are you telling me that every reason we had for hating each other was practically non existent and stupid?” She asked him incredulously.

“Umm, yeah, I guess I am.” He said and she smacked her forehead.

“I am such a bloody idiot! We could have had this so much earlier!” She wailed, covering her eyes with her hands. He sat up too and grabbed her hands in his and pulled them away from her face.

“Yeah, we could have, but it didn't happen that way. But things are good now and I’m happy that it even happened at all. I still can’t believe you even like me.” He shook his head and she ran her fingers through her hair to still him.

“How could I not like you Ben? Whenever I’m with you all I want to do is just —“ She shut her mouth and squeaked, refusing to continue what she had been going to say. His eyebrows rose and he leaned forward to kneel in front of her.

“Want to what Rey?” He asked her, voice low. He started to bend over her, forcing her back down onto the blanket, and caging her body in with his arms. She just shook her head and he smirked at her. “Fuck me?” He whispered in her ear and his answer must have been correct because she moaned in his ear and thrust her hips up into his.

He brought his lips to hers and kissed her sweetly, their kiss building until they were panting into each other’s mouths, hands roaming each other’s bodies as he lightly ground his hips into hers.

Her hands were roaming up and down his back and with each pass her hands reached lower and lower until she was gripping his butt. She rounded the curve and gripped him tightly in her small hands. His ass was small and fit in her hands perfectly.

She started to match his thrusts with her own, and the feel of her warm, soft body pressing into his had him hard within minutes. He pressed his erection into her crotch over and over again, the pleasure so great he could hardly stand it. If he kept going like this he would probably come in his pants like an idiot.

He stilled his hips for a moment to give himself more time, and instead started to move his hands up and down her body. He gripped her hips tight and then itched his fingers upwards until they were at the underside of her breasts. He started to pet at the little space there, and she gasped into his mouth.

The sound went straight to his crotch, and his fingers traveled to the side of her breast, teasing the mound lightly, around and around the edges, never venturing farther in. She wiggled and whined underneath him, trying to get him to touch her, but he just continued to circle her breasts with his fingers, enjoying her like squeals of annoyance immensely.

Eventually her whines turned to whimpers. “Oh baby, what’s wrong?” Ben asked her, his finger ghosting over her tit, pressing on her nipple as light as a feather, and then moving back down to circle her again. He tested out the pet name, wondering how she would react. Rather well, it turned out.

“Ben.” She whined, trying to shove her tits up into his hands. She seemed to like the teasing so he went a little farther. He just tsk’d and shook his head.

“My poor girl, all keyed up. Don’t worry sweetheart, I’ll take care of you.” He told her, his voice saccharine sweet. Her eyes were shut tight and her head was shaking back and forth against the blanket.

He reached forward and with both hands he gripped her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers. He held them just like that for a few moments until she was squirming underneath him again. “Shh, shh, patience baby girl.” He chided, bringing his hand down to smack her naked thigh.

She yelped at the sting but continued to try and shove her boobs into his palms. He was nervous about the spank, but she seemed to like it and he smiled devilishly. He was starting to get drunk on this little game he had started.

He pulled on her nipples lightly at first, and then harder. It was hard to feel them through the fabric of her sweater, so he released her nipples with a long pull and lifted the hem of her sweater up and over her breasts to reveal a matching pink bralette.

“Oh Rey, you look amazing.” He breathed, admiring her breasts cupped within the pink lace. Her rosy nipples peaked through the fabric and he reached to twist them in his hands. She keened underneath him and he twisted, turned and pulled at her nipples almost brutally.

She was whining beneath him and he let go to give her a small reprieve, circling her areola instead. “This is really cute Rey, but I’m going to take it off you now.” He snapped her bralette against her skin and she yelped and jerked against him.

He pulled her up into a sitting position and pulled her sweater up and over her head. He folded it neatly and placed it at the edge of the blanket and then turned back to her. Her face was flushed and her hair was mussed from laying on the blanket. Her lips were red and swollen and she looked so pouty he couldn’t help but laugh.

“Oh my little baby, I’ve been teasing you haven’t I?” He reached behind her and unbuckled her bra and it fell around her waist. He grabbed it and folded it neatly on top of her sweater. He turned back to see her kneeling sweetly in front of him, topless and wearing her mini pleated skirt and knee high stockings. “Are you wet for me sweetheart?”

Rey nodded deliriously and Ben leaned forward to slide her skirt up her thighs and hiked it up and around her waist. She parted her knees, bearing her panties to him. He looked down and saw a scrap of soft pink lace drenched with slick and completely see through.

He could see her brown curls, her pink lips, and the cute little hole that only his finger had had the chance to enjoy. He pressed two fingers against her cunt, feeling the wetness there. His cock was screaming at him to stop teasing and get on with it, but Rey seemed to liked it a lot and he wanted to please her.

“Oh sweetheart, you’re soaked.” He pulled at the fabric of her panties and snapped them back against her mound. He took his hands away and Rey squirmed and complained loudly However, her doe eyes looked up at him so sweetly, telling him that she loved this little act just as much as he did. He suspected that she also liked the role reversal. Before she had always been in control and he had just reacted to whatever she decided.

Now it was his time to control of her, and she seemed just as eager for him to have that control as he was to take it. He scooted closer so his knees were against hers and he placed his hands on her lower waist towards her back.

He curved her spine so she was arching up towards him and giving him an amazing view of her pert little tits. “Damn Rey, you are so hot.” She sighed breathily and he descended to suck a nipple into her mouth.

She let out a small but piercing cry, her head dropping back and eyes closing in ecstasy. He sucked hard like a babe, head bobbing and dipping as he suckled at her. He moved to the next nipple and gave it the same treatment he had given the other, sucking and nipping at it.

Rey was vibrating in his arms, panting and letting out cute little wails whenever he sucked her hard or pinched one of her nipples roughly with his fingers. He sat back on his butt and hauled her into his lap so he could better suck at her tits.

“Ben please.”

He couldn’t deny her but he couldn’t give up his power just yet. His mouth left her tit with a pop and he looked up at her to stroke her hair. “Should we take care of the mess you made down there Rey?”

“Mmhmmmm.” She hummed as he ghosted his fingers gently over her forehead and temples and down her nose.

“Does my little sweetheart want me to fuck her?” He asked and she paused for just a millisecond. “Rey, we don’t have to if you don’t want to. Just say the word and I’ll stop.”

“No! No, I want to, I’m just... nervous.” Her eyes were downcast and he continued to stroke her face.

“Me too.” He said simply

“You are? You’re so good at this!”

“Yeah, I’v never done any of this before, ever. I only think I’m good at it because you like me and you’re biased.” He laughed and she giggled.

“That’s not true! And you’ve never done this either?” She sounded so hopeful. He cupped her cheek and made her look at him.

“You were my first kiss Rey. And first everything else. And more if you want.”

She grinned and nodded. “I do want more. You’re my first everything too.” Ben’s mind whited out. He had had no idea that Rey was still a virgin. She hung around so many guys he just assumed that something had happened at some point.

But no, Rey was a virgin, and he would be her first and she would be his, here under a blanket of stars and at the top of the castle. He couldn’t wait any longer. He attacked her lips and pushed her down so he was lying on top of her.

His fists were in her hair, his elbows on either side of her head, and his mouth pressed into hers, leaving her no room to escape. She shifted her hips slightly and her skirts fell up around her hips so his pants area around his cock became wet with her arousal as he ground against her.

His mind was starting to go wild with lust, and pretty soon he was humping her with abandon. He was slamming his hips into hers and after a moment realized that this could be a lot better. He kneeled above her and when his hands reached for his belt, two little ones smacked his away and she undid it for him.

She shucked his pants down around his knees, and then pulled on his briefs, so his cock sprang out, hard and red and pointing directly at her. She looked at it with wide eyes, and with both hands studied it closely, running her fingers along the head, along the shaft, and one of her hands cupped his balls experimentally.

“NNgggn” Ben moaned incoherently and Rey’s smile became devious.

“Oh Ben do you like that?” She asked and squeezed his balls again. She pulled on them and his body shuddered in her hands. “What a good boy, so responsive.” She smiled and stroked his cock.

“No, I’m in charge.” He managed to grit out and he pounced. He yanked her panties down her legs and threw them behind him. He spread her legs with his hands and kneeled between her. 

She looked up at him with wide guilty eyes, caught trying to take the power from him. Oh, he loved her. Fuck, he loved her.

He would worry about that later. He bent over and reached around for his want, casting a quick contraceptive charm against her belly, and a lubricant charm for his dick. “Are you ready sweetheart?” He asked, his fingers stroking her belly.

She nodded, a little scared, but mostly giddy with anticipation. He had to oblige her. He lowered his hips and notched the head at her entrance. He held her gaze as he pushed the tip in, ever so slowly, to get her used to it. He didn’t want to cause her pain.

She was breathing in heavily through her nose and a few tears were leaking from her eyes. “Are you okay? Does it hurt?” He asked. She nodded.

“Yes.” She said through gritted teeth. “Just don’t move.” Her whole body was clenched and he rubbed at her hips bones, hoping to relax her. She breathed a few more times and then nodded. “Okay, just a little more.”

He nodded in ascent and tilted her hips up to slide in another inch. However, his lube charm must have worked a little too well, because as he started to push, he lost his grip and his dick slid all the way to the hilt without warning.

Rey screamed beneath him, her body jerking back against the blanket, her hands scrabbling around wildly for anything to hold onto. “Ben!” She screeched.

“I’m sorry, it was an accident! You’re just so wet!” It sounded like a bad excuse even to his own ears. He went to pull out but she placed her hands on his ass and held him in place.

“Idiot. But might as well just deal with it now.” She told him with a fond smile on her face.

After a few minutes of just his hard dick sitting deep inside of her, she started to wiggle her hips. He matched her thrusts and she nodded that it was all right.

Liked any teenager, he didn't last long. The minute he started thrusting into her, his lust became unbearable, but he tried to dampen it as best he could so he didn’t hurt Rey. She seemed all right beneath him, but he’d have to take care of her later. He just couldn’t focus right now.

A few more thrusts and he was spilling inside of her and slumping his body of hers, exhausted and spent. “Rey, that was amazing, I’m sorry I couldn’t last, that was— you’re just so good. So good.”

She giggled beneath him and her hand wound down and started rubbing at her clit. He watched what she did for a moment and then replaced his and with hers. It took a few minutes but soon she was arching off the floor and moaning his name, and he had never heard anything more beautiful.

✨

“Do you want to come home for thanksgiving with me?” Ben asked her, his arms around her body. They were laying under the blanket and staring up at the stars, still half undressed and sticky.

“Isn’t it on a Thursday? We don’t get a day off for it do we?” She turned towards him to look at his face. She had heard of the holiday, but didn't really know what it was.

“We don’t, but my mother knows how to get what she wants and Headmaster Kenobi is easily persuadable, supposedly. I go home ever year, just skip that day of classes.” He told her, kissing her lightly on the forehead.

The thought of meeting his family was terrifying, but going anywhere where they didn't’ have to hide sounded nice.

“I’d love to.” She told him with a grin and he kissed her sweetly, under their backdrop of stars.


	11. Thanksgiving with the Organa Solo’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a little thanksgiving update like a promised! I’ll make sure to have one for Christmas and New Years as well, hopefully wrap up the story altogether at that point. This was written very quickly, (It’s hard to write smut when my siblings are around 🥴) and is unbeta’d so I’m sorry for that. Enjoy!

“Ben, we have to get to class.” Rey groaned in his ear as he kissed down her neck, his hands palming her breasts as he pushed her up against the stone castle wall. They were hidden at the bottom of one of the many spiral staircases in the school, the one Rey would have to climb within three minutes if she was to get to class on time.

Ben just chuckled and pinned her against the wall with his hips, bracketing her legs with his. “We could just ditch, go find an empty classroom...” He whispered to her with a smirk. She giggled but tried her best to push him off, which he did his best to ignore.

“We have all day tomorrow.” Rey reasoned with him and he reluctantly backed up, but only slightly. He grabbed her chin in his hands and tilted her head up to look into her eyes.

“Meet me in Kenonbi’s office tomorrow at seven in the morning.” He told her and Rey sputtered.

“Seven?! That’s so early!” She complained and Ben jerked her eyes back to his and kissed her lightly on her nose.

“Yeah, Leia Organa holidays are an elaborate affair.” He told her with a ‘what can you do’ kind of shrug. She didn’t know his mom, but she would catch the vibe the minute she met her. He placed his hands on her waist and put his forehead against hers. “I’m so glad you’re coming. It will make it so much more bearable.” He sighed and she looked up at him, her eyebrows raised.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” She asked.

“You’ll find out.” He said simply and pinched her butt.

“Ow! Ben!” She screeched and he laughed and pushed her gently towards the stairs.

“You’re going to be late for class. Go!” He slapped her butt to push her up the stairs and she rounded on him.

“Ben!” She was trying to sound indignant, but her face was flushed and she was trying hard to suppress a giggle. He slapped her ass again and she started to scamper up the steps as she started to giggle uncontrollably.

He leaned against the column at the bottom of the stairs and grinned up at her as she ran up the steps, looking back down to beam at him. He wolf whistled and she huffed. “Nice ass Niima!” He yelled up and he heard a shrill “Ben!”

He chuckled to himself and turned to walk out the corridor and bumped into what seemed like a tiny human. She must have been a second or third year because she wore those giant barrettes in her hair and her eyes were as wide as saucers, rimmed with badly applied makeup. Ben’s smile dropped and he gave the girl a look before stalking past her to get to class.

✨

Ben met Rey outside of the stone gargoyle and together they ascended the steps after Ben muttered ‘flibbity flabbit‘ to the gargoyle who made him say it louder just to tease him. Ben held Rey’s hand as the steps wound upwards and then slowly let go when they knocked on the door.

It opened at the first knock and they slowly walked inside to the circular office. The early morning light was starting to shine through the high windows, the clouds having parted just lightly to reveal the sun. Headmaster Kenobi was sitting in a plush armchair by the fire, looking pristine in his burgundy robes.

“Ah, Ben, miss Niima, good to see you both.” He greeted in his crisp accent and stood from his chair. He grabbed a shiny silver bowl and held it out to Ben.

“Do say hello to dear Leia for me. Tell her I’m incredibly sorry for missing the festivities.” Kenobi told him as Ben took a small handful of the green powder. He hated the feeling of it in his hands and grimaced.

“I’ll be sure to do that.” Ben told him and stepped into the grate. He gave one last look at Rey and then threw the powder down at his feet and yelled, “Solo Manor!” And his world became a tornado of violent green light that swept him up into near blackness before depositing his feet once again on solid ground.

His knees almost buckled as he hit the marble floor of the fireplace and before he could even leave the grate his mother was running up to him. “Benjamin!” Her tiny arms embraced him and he had to bend down almost in half to hug her. She let go and tutted away as the fireplace started to glow. Ben scrambled to get out of the way, but Rey sprang up practically on top of him and they both fell in a heap of limbs onto the cold marble floor.

“Ben!” Rey giggled as she tried to extract her limbs from his own.

“It wasn’t my fault!” Ben tried to explain but before he could Rey was being hoisted up into the air with a surprise feat of strength by his mother. He got off the ground to see Rey being crushed alive, but smiling nonetheless. Rey smiled at Ben and looked extremely pleased but also like she might cry at any moment.

Leia finally let her go and cupped her cheek. “I’m so happy to finally meet you! Ben hasn’t stopped talking about you since his first year.” Rey looked over at Ben with the biggest shit eating grin and Ben just rolled his eyes.

“Ah shut it mom.” Ben brushed some dust off of his flannel.

“No, no, I’d love to hear about Benny’s little crush.” Lando suddenly appeared from the archway that led off to the kitchen. He came up to Ben and grasped him in a tight hug. “How ya doing kid?” Ben mumbled something about doing well and Lando leaned back to waggle his eyebrows at Ben. “Nice work son, she’s cute.” Ben brushed him off when he heard a roar from behind him.

“Smarter than Ben you say?” Lando replied to Chewie who was leaning against the wall and laughing. “Good, he needs to be put in his place.” Lando ruffled Ben’s hair and Ben tried to push him off. “How you doing Rey, I’m Lando, nice to meet you.” Lando held his hand out to Rey and she shook it, a sweet smile on her face.

“And you already know Chewie.” Leia said and Rey nodded, “And this is my brother Luke.” She pointed to the doorway where Luke was lurking in the doorway, his brown robes a little shabby and his beard a little too long. He looked older ever time Ben saw him. Luke nodded at Rey and then Ben, and walked in to sit on one of the armchairs, his arms folded.

“Who’s ready for some football!” He heard his father yell. Han then came barreling into the room, a ball under his arm and heading straight for Ben. This had happened enough times that Ben was ready and dropped his stance, able to grab his dad before he could tackle him onto the red and gold woven rug.

“What’s football?” Rey asked puzzled and all sets of eyes turned to her.

“Don’t you dare make her play.” Leia demanded to Han and his dad gave her his trademark smirk.

✨

Rey lay flat on her back in the damp grass, staring up at the cloudy grey sky and wondering how her life had come to this. She was covered in mud and her chest ached from the shove that Ben’s uncle Luke had used to knock her down. Ben lowered his hand to her and she grasped it tightly. He pulled her up and didn't let go of her hand.

“You don’t have to play you know.” Ben told her, his fingers reaching up to brush her cheek as discretely as he could, his body blocking her from the rest of the family, who were chatting in their starting positions. They had only been playing for half an hour so far, and Rey was as confused as ever, her breath puffing out clouds in the cold air.

“No, no, I want to. I think I’m getting it.” She nodded to him and he smiled at her.

“That’s my girl.” He squeezed her hand.

“Your girl?” She asked, her eyebrow raised. He lowered his head to whisper in his ear.

“Yes, mine.” His other hand seemed to be reaching for her waist when Ben’s dad yelled at them from the starting line to hurry it up. He grinned at her and pulled her back to the lineup. He crossed to stand next to his uncle and she huddled with Han and Chewie.

“All right Rey, this time, I’m gonna throw it to you instead of passing. You play that broom game right?” Han asked her, his head ducked low. She suppressed the urge to laugh and nodded.

“Good, so you should be good at catching. Run diagonal across the line and then straight back and I’ll throw you the ball. Just catch it like you would in Quidditch. Got it?” Han eyed her and she nodded fiercely, wanting to please him. She hadn’t seen much yet of Ben’s family, but she was pretty sure she already loved them.

“Ready, set, HIKE!”

✨

“Get out of my kitchen now!” Leia yelled at Han and he froze in the doorway, the rest of them packed behind him on the back porch. “Don’t even think about getting mud in my house!” She shooed them out the door and pulled an elegant ashen grey wand from within her robes. She waved it in their direction and they were suddenly doused with water and soaking wet.

Rey started to shiver, but just as soon she felt a rush of hot air envelope her and pretty soon she was devoid of mud but still fairly sweaty and gross. She looked up to see the rest of the group had gone through the same ordeal. Chewie’s hair was sticking up at all angles, some patches still matted down. Rey looked sideways at Ben and giggled when she noticed a huge chunk of his hair was sticking straight up.

“Now off the baths with you all! Lunch is in two hours and I expect you all to look presentable!” She shuffled them all into the kitchen and pushed them towards the other end. “Rey, Ben will show you to the guest suite, you can shower and change there. I’ll have Artoo wash your clothes while you bathe.”

At the mention of his name, Rey heard a crack and a little blue tinged house elf appeared in the kitchen. He took one look at Rey’s clothes and made a face of disgust. Rey was shocked that no one seemed to notice or care. Most house elf owners didn’t take to disobedience well. She looked to Ben but he was lost in thought. She nudged him and he pulled her from the room, past the adults that were still chatting.

He pulled her down a hall and then into a cavernous foyer, flanked by a huge set of intricately welded metal doors and a giant sweeping set of stairs. It was then that Rey realized that this place really was a manor. They had apparated to the football field from the kitchen and then had apparated back onto the back porch, so she hadn’t really had a glimpse of it except the sitting room with the floo powder grate and the kitchen, which was really huge.

She ogled at the chandelier floating above the marble floor, and her eyes were drawn to painted portraits that lined the walls, all its occupants snoozing, reading, or eyeing them with interest. She saw two women giggling and pointing at their clasped hands. Ben just pulled her along without really addressing anything, taking the steps two at a time and forcing her to scramble after him.

They turned down one of the wide hallways and after passing what seemed like door after door they reached one towards the back and Ben pulled her inside and shut the door quickly. She looked around and realized that yhis must be Ben’s room. It had a big four poster bed against the back wall, flanked by two huge windows that faced into the backyard.

Across form the bed was a fireplace that was crackling happily and proving a good deal of warmth. There were posters all over the walls, some of quidditch teams, some of wizard and muggle bands alike. She noticed a poster for Third Eye Blind and Muse and wondered how they hadn’t connected on muggle music before.

“I didn't know your father was a muggle.” She remarked, moving forward into his room, walking over to admire his collection of books and records on the floor to ceiling bookshelf along one wall of his room. It had a built in desk which held a variety of Knick knacks, including a calligraphy set.

“I guess I forgot to mention it. He’s so ingrained in this world sometimes I forget he is. Except for movies, music and sports.” He gestured to the music posters.

“How did he discover the wizarding world?” Rey asked, fingers tracing a paper that was tacked to the wall. It had beautiful script spelling out a poem she had never read.

“You’ll hear the story soon enough. Come on, let’s go shower.” He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards a door on the opposite wall.

“I thought you were supposed to take me to the guest suite?” She chided him and he shot her a devious smile.

“And why would I do that?” He yanked the door open and they stepped into the huge bathroom. It contained a tub, a large walk in shower and an attached closet. She blinked in surprise.

“You grew up here?” She asked and Ben’s cheeks turned a little pink.

“Well, here and in the city. We have a penthouse there to be closer to mom’s work. This is my mother’s inherited home. We’re technically in upstate New York right now.” He rubbed the back of his head and she shook her head in disbelief. He noticed her shock and he gripped her arms and pulled her in close. “Rey, everyday I feel awful for the things you had to endure. I hate that I was given everything and you were given nothing.”

Rey opened her mouth to speak but Ben continued on. “I’m never going to let that happen to you ever again. You’ll never want for anything in your life ever again Rey.”

She looked down, her eyes watering. “You can’t know that Ben.” She said dejectedly. Everyone left eventually. She didn't know how long this would last. She couldn’t get dependent on him. He noticed her shutting down and placed both hands on her cheeks and lifted her face to his.

“Yes, I can. And if it’s not me, it will be you. You’re smart, and talented, and extremely motivated and I just know that whatever you decide to do you’re going to be wildly successful” He placed his forehead against hers and dropped his voice low. “I just hope I’ll still get to be with you through all of that.”

Rey gasped and backed up to look into his eyes. His brown eyes were shining, flicking back and forth between hers, looking nervous and excited. He opened his mouth when a loud crack! sounded in the room. They jumped away from each other and turned to see Artoo looking at them disdainfully.

“Mrs. Organa Solo said the guest suite. You know how long it took me to find her?” Artoo sounded extremely annoyed.

“I’m sure it wasn’t that long.” Ben said, exasperated.

“I’m going to tell her.” Artoo told them haughtily.

“Oh shut it Artoo.” Ben told him and started to pull off his black chinos. Rey looked from him to Artoo and Ben just shrugged. “He’s seen pretty much everything. He needs to wash our clothes.” Rey grimaced and ran into the closet, closing the door behind her so a little rude elf wouldn’t stare at her with distaste while she undressed.

She threw her clothes out the door and didn’t come back out until she heard the telltale noise of the elf disappearing. She opened the door slowly and glanced around the edge. They still hadn’t seen each other fully naked and she was nervous. They’d only had sex once and it had been under a blanket and still mostly clothed.

She saw Ben turning the knob of his shower, completely naked, and the sound of running water hitting tile filled the room. Ben’s body was lean and strong, and she couldn’t wait to get her hands on that ass. She glanced around and saw a fluffy robe hanging on the back of the door. She tied it snug around her waist and eased out of the closet. Ben turned around at the noise and grinned and shook his head.

He looked amazing. She knew his cock was large, she had seen it before, but seeing the entire package all together was something else. The shower was starting to heat up and steam was starting to curl around his body, and the moisture against his skin gleamed against the white and black tile. He was beautifully illuminated from the bright windows, and he looked like a marble statue. His abs were sculpted and he had the mouthwatering V that led to his groin. There was a patch of dark hair and she noticed his dick was already starting to get hard, rising up just slightly.

She blushed deeply and looked up at him to see him watching her study him. He must have noticed her embarrassment because he sauntered over to her and fingered the lapel of the robe that was drawn tight against her collarbones, his breath fanning against her cheeks.

“Let’s take this off, shall we?” He grinned and her blush went even deeper down her neck. She was scared but didn't stop him from pulling it to the side to bear her breasts to the damp air. “Let me see your beautiful little tits.” He murmured and palmed both of her breasts. He lifted them in his hands and kneaded them slowly before letting go again, letting them drop.

He backed away from her slowly and leaned against the countertop, his eyes never leaving hers. She could see herself in the mirror behind him and blushed at the image of her breasts falling out of the robe. “Take it off for me sweetheart.” Ben jerked his head up and grinned at her predatorily, crossing his arms against his chest. He looked completely at ease, leaning against the marble, casually waiting for her to strip for him.

Meanwhile, Rey’s heart was racing faster than a snitch in flight, and her entire body felt too hot. Her pussy was tingling and her nipples felt sensitive and raw in the exposed air. Ben waited patiently for her, his smile never faltering. He looked hungry and that look gave Rey the courage to start untying the sash around her waist.

Her fingers fumbled with the knot, and she slowly withdrew it from her body. Ben sat up eagerly, his eyes never once leaving her, hardly even blinking. She shrugged the robe off her shoulders and then ever so slowly let the heavy plush fabric fall from her body and land with a soft thud around her ankles.

She was completely bare before him and Ben’s eyes went wide and his hands twitched against the counter top. However, he stayed rooted to his spot, his eyes moving ever so slowly to take in and admire every inch of her body. She felt hot and with every part of her that he stared at, her flush would deepen and her heart raced faster. Her cunt was starting to pulse and her fingers twitched with the need to either cover herself or touch him.

It took so long but he finally, finally walked towards her. He stopped just centimeters from her body, his eyes still sweeping up and down her torso. His hand reached out and she expected him to grab her hand, her waist, but without warning Ben placed his fingers against the lips of her pussy, sending little bolts of lightning through her tummy. He smiled at her while swirling his finger against her entrance lightly. “Fuck Rey, you’re already so wet.”

His fingers continued to rub her cunt, and he grabbed one of her pussy lips between his thumb and forefinger and rubbed back and forth. It felt amazing and Rey groaned, eyes closing and body arching towards his. His hand left and Rey whimpered, opening her eyes to see why he had left. Ben pushed her from behind and position her directly in front of the large mirror that ran along the long countertop.

He stood behind her and wrapped his arm around her and placed his fingers back on her. He stroked around her clit while his other hand came up to clutch one of her breasts. Her head fell back against his chest and she couldn’t do anything but watch as his hands wandered and touched all the sensitive parts of her body.

Rey was feeling extremely hot and she was starting to pant with need. Her body felt raw and she needed something, anything, to satiate this thing that was building inside her. She ground her ass against him with a moan and Ben growled behind her. He pushed her up against the counter and she yelped as her thighs hit the cold stone.

He started to hump her backside and she could feel how hard he was, his erection pressing almost painfully hard into her ass. He let go of her tit and used that hand to push on her shoulder blades so her torso was laid out against the countertop. Her breasts were shoved against the marble and she shuddered at the cold. However, Ben continued to hump her and his hand rubbed her pussy, both of which warmed her up immensely. “Fuck Rey you’re so fucking hot.” One hand was gripping her ass and the other was intruding just barely into her hole. “How is this even my life right now, damn.” He said in disbelief and Rey whined when his finger went all the way up into her vagina.

“Ben, oh Ben.” Rey whined underneath him and Ben groaned.

“Oh sweetheart, you’re already so ready for me.” He pumped his finger in and out of her cunt and then withdrew it. His hands gripped her hips and yanked them up so she was on her tippy toes, her ass in the air and vagina open and wide. She felt the warm moist air his her exposed pussy and she shivered. “Can’t wait to fuck this tight little pussy.” Ben groaned, humping his erection in between her ass cheeks.

She warred with herself on wether to close her eyes and feel, or watch Ben. He looked possessed, almost manic, his fingers white with tension around her hip bones, his mouth almost in a snarl. One hand left her hip and before she could say anything Ben sunk his dick into her cunt.

“aaaahhhhh ffuuuuuuck.” He groaned as Rey squealed, hands grasping for something, anything to hold onto. Ben pulled out just slightly and then sunk in again, lazily, repeating the motion. He rocked into her again and again, his blissed out brain completely obvious to the fact that Rey was panting in exertion and strain. It didn’t hurt but it didn’t necessarily feel good.

She angled her hips this way and that, trying to find a way that didn’t hurt a quite as much, but this new position had him hitting her cervix which made her wince every time. She took a deep breath in to relax and looked back up at Ben. He looked so pleased, so relaxed and sexy that she was able to calm down somewhat.

She tried grinding her hips back into his and he choked at the feeling. “Oh baby you’re so good. Can’t believe you let me fuck this cute little pussy.” He groaned, making eye contact with her in the mirror. Slowly, the pain started to ebb and it started to feel a little better.

“Oh fuck Rey, I can’t, I’m gonna, I’m gonna, Rey!” Ben came with a choked moan, and he collapsed onto her back, pushing her further onto the countertop. She rested her cheek against the cool marble, hoping it would relax her racing heart.

After a few moments, Ben stood and hoisted her into the air. She yelped and he carried her into the shower and under the hot stream of water. He grabbed the shower head and kneeled down before her and started to hose her off, taking great care to wash away all the cum. After he finished, still kneeling, he pushed her up against the tile wall and his mouth practically attacked her cunt.

She almost doubled over from the shock and onslaught of sensation, barely able to keep herself standing by gripping his hair tight in her fists. “Come for me Rey, come while I eat you out.” He hummed against her clit and Rey practically purred at the feeling. It didnt’ take too much longer, but pretty soon her legs started to convulse and she almost collapsed when her cunt spasmed and pulsed with her climax. She yelled out Ben’s name and it made her extremely happy when she realized she could feel his pleased smile against her leg as she came down from her high.

✨

“So Artoo told me that Rey didn't use the guest suite like I asked.” His mom eyed him as she passed him the bowl of mashed potatoes. Ben practically spit out the roll that he had been eating.

“Mom!” He yelled, trying to cover up his mouth with the napkin in his lap. Rey tensed up next to him.

“I just hope you’re being safe.” Leia encouraged him and Ben smacked his forehead. Han huffed from the head of the table.

“Of course he’s being safe, he’s not an idiot. You saw those condoms I put in your room, right son?” Han winked at him and Ben groaned.

“I don’t need condoms dad, there’s a charm for that.” Ben realized he spoke too soon because the entire table erupted into whoops and cheers, Lando slapping him on the back with a wide smile. He looked over at Rey who looked just as mortified as he did. He wanted nothing more than to sink into the floor and disappear forever.

“Whattya mean there’s a charm for that?” His dad wielded a turkey leg in Ben’s direction. Then he turned to Leia. “Why’d we always have to use condoms?” The group looked as one towards Leia who was turning a lovely shade of bright pink.

“Uh, I...” She sputtered and then squared her shoulders, glaring at Han. “I got sick of the clean up. Mister, I gotta mark my territory.” She mocked in a deep voice and the entire table erupted into laughter.

“Ugh mom, stop!” Ben covered his ears, trying to banish the disgusting thought from his mind. Rey laughed uproariously next to him and Chewie was roaring so loud the chandelier above them was shaking. Han, being the stubborn fool he was just looked smug.

“Well it looks like no more condoms.” He smirked and Leia smacked him in the arm hard. Ben smirked at her, glad for once the tables had turned on someone else.

“Let’s all go around the table and say what we’re thankful for.” Leia tried to close the conversation and everyone calmed down enough to continue eating. Ben took a sip of his elderflower juice and placed his hand on Rey’s thigh. She leaned into him slightly and he grinned. “Ben, why don’t you go first.” Leia must have seen his snarky grin because she was staring deviously at him. “Be specific dear.” She told him, taking a sip of her elf made wine, a sly grin on her face. Ben put his drink down and thought for a moment before looking up and glancing at Rey.

“I’m thankful for dryers and assigned seating.” He stated confidently. Everyone around the table stared at him in confusion and Rey burst into a fit of giggles, her eyes watering. He pulled her close and kissed her hair and let his family hanging, reveling in their blank faces. He had never been more thankful for his life than he was right now.


	12. Christmas Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I was finally able to get this written between all my other projects. I’m currently remodeling a dollhouse into the Disneyland castle/Versailles esque palace for my 2 year old for Christmas. I’m so close to finishing! (When I’m done I’ll share photos on twitter). 
> 
> This year has been hard for a lot of people, so please enjoy this chapter which is entirely crack, fluff and fun with lots of Christmas sprinkled in. Have a very Merry Christmas, or Happy Holidays, whatever you celebrate!! 🎄 
> 
> Oh and come be my friend on the twitter!
> 
> [Mae2d2](https://twitter.com/mae2d2)

Rey awoke refreshed and relaxed. Thanksgiving with the Solo Organa’s had been fun and a much needed day of respite amidst the never ending amount of homework and exams that were being piled upon them. As she dressed for the day she thought about her essay on flesh eating slugs and the paragraph on page three that she needed to tweak a little bit.

She climbed through the portrait hole and as she walked to the great hall she pulled out her parchment to look for the spot that needed a little more work. She passed by a lot of students but didn’t look up from her essay, consumed in her section on which flesh is most nutritious versus which the slugs enjoy more.

She almost ran into a few people, giving them half hearted apologizes but continuing on anyway, even as groups of people whispered around her. She descended the steps and the smell of sausage that wafted through the doors was enough for her to finally put her parchment back into her bag, rolled up a little sloppily.

She breathed in the delicious smell of breakfast and sighed, smiling as she walked through the doors to the great hall. Her smile started to fade as she strode down the aisle. The entire room was staring at her. And when she meant the entire room, it wasn’t just a few students here and there. All of the students sitting at the house tables had turned their heads in her direction, and some students had even stood to get a better look at her.

Even the teachers were looking at her, including Obi Wan who had a knowing twinkle in his eye. Rey self consciously brushed at her hair, wondering if she had forgot to brush it again, or if maybe she had drool on her face. She always slept really deeply after Ben brought her to orgasm multiple times in one day.

She tried not to let the stares get to her, and rushed to her usual spot across from Finn and Poe, both of whom were staring at her with silly grins, Poe looking especially smug. She gave them a questioning look and Rose turned at that moment, a funny smile on her face. Rey plopped down next to her and shrunk in on herself.

“Do I have toothpaste on my face or something?” Rey whispered, furiously rubbing her lips to make sure nothing was crusted on the corner of her mouth.

“You look fine Rey.” Finn told her, exasperated.

“Too fine actually.” Poe snickered and Rey just looked at him with a blank face, more confused than ever.

“What the hell—“ Rey was cut off by a loud and extremely inhuman squeal that sounded from the other side of the room. She whipped her head around to see a tiny girl with her hair done up in a dizzying amount of barrettes standing on the Hufflepuff bench and pointing dramatically at the doorway.

Rey looked over to see Ben’s large frame frozen in place, looking at the girl with a mix of confusion and horror. Rey was absolutely bewildered and couldn’t tear her eyes away from the scene unfolding. Whispers grew and grew throughout the room as the entirety of the great hall stared at Ben, and many swiveling their heads back and forth looking at her and him.

Rey’s cheeks started to heat and her stomach felt like a load of butterflies or beetles had been let loose and were wrecking havoc on her internal organs. She couldn’t tell if she was going to laugh or throw up. Before she could say anything, Poe stood on the bench of the Gryffindor table and pointed down at Rey.

“Where were you yesterday?” His voice boomed through the hall, quite effectively quieting the entire room until you could hear just the swishing of someone’s wand, yet nobody dared move. Rey’s flush traveled down her neck and her entire body felt like it was on fire. Her mouth gaped open and she tried to sputter out some kind of response.

“Uh, I—ergh,” Rey tried to get out. Poe’s grin widened. “I was sick!” She practically yelled at him. Much to her dismay, his grin didn’t falter but got even bigger.

“Then why weren’t you in bed?” He asked and she opened her mouth to say something but Jannah cut in.

“I checked.” She added, folding her arms against her chest with a smug smile.

“And you weren’t in the hospital wing.” It wasn’t a question, but a statement, and Poe turned to face Madam Kalonia at the head table who gave a polite shake of her head, a conspiratorial smile on her usually serious face. Rey wanted nothing more than for the ground to swallow her up and to disappear entirely from this ridiculous school.

“So where were you, may I ask?” Poe rounded on her like some kind of Sherlock Holmes, stroking his chin and raising one bushy eyebrow at her.

“With him!” A girly voice shrieked and Rey jerked to see the same little girl, now standing on the table, pointing at Ben with an almost religious like fervor. Rey stood up to yell at Poe but couldn’t tear her eyes from Ben’s who were staring at her with a weird expression of annoyance, exasperation and almost like he was about to either laugh or yell.

The entire hall waited with baited breath as Ben and Rey stared at each other, Rey’s heart pounding furiously in her chest. She had no idea what to do or what to say. Ben’s lip quirked up just slightly, and he turned to face the little girl who was just barely taller than him even on the table, and pointed at her.

“You little snitch.” Ben growled and all hell broke loose.

There was screaming and yelling and a thousand renditions of “I knew it!” “I told you so!” And “What the bloody hell?”. Rey’s brain couldn’t catch up and she just stood there shell shocked, taking in the entire hall as galleons upon galleons exchanged hands and people laughed and victory danced.

Silence fell once again and Rey slowly brought her eyes back to the focus of the room to see Ben striding toward her, a determined look on his face. Before she could react, Ben scooped her up into his arms and kissed her fiercely in front of the entire school.

The great hall once again erupted into a cacophony of surprised yelling, enthusiastic clapping, and girlish screaming. She melted against him, throwing her arms around his neck and sighing into his kiss, trying hard not to laugh at the absolute insanity that was happening around them.

He pulled back and his smile was so wide Rey’s heart felt like it might burst. She touched his cheek and couldn’t help but laugh quietly with him at the disaster that had enfolded around them.

“I WAS RIGHT! FOUR WEEKS! TEN GALLEONS FOR MEEEEEE!” Poe yelled, dancing on top of the Gryffindor table. Rey pulled away from Ben and it was her turn to smirk at Poe.

“Well, not exactly.” She said over the din and Poe immediately stopped dancing to look at her. The hall quieted once more.

“What do you mean not exactly? You’re together, I win.” Poe asked, confused.

“Yes, we’re together. But it didn’t just happen yesterday.” She paused for dramatic effect and looked around to make sure the entire hall was listening. “We’ve been together since Halloween.”

Once again the hall exploded in cheers and yells, galleons once again exchanging hands, people groaning in defeat. It didn’t seem that too many people had guessed correctly.

“Halloween? Bloody hell Solo!” Poe shrieked and Ben just grinned wildly at him. He pulled Rey into his side and bent down to kiss her temple and whisper in her ear.

“Let’s go eat.” He then pulled her along and she gladly followed him, his arm wrapped around her waist and her head against his chest.

“Rey!” Poe called and she just flipped him off without turning back, the hall still in a riot of laughing, cheers, and overall happiness.

✨

“I hope you know you weren’t subtle.” Professor Kryze smiled at them as she handed them back their exams from the week before. “But thanks to my insider knowledge I was able to glean a few galleons off of Professor Kenobi.”

Rey’s mouth dropped open and her cheeks immediately flamed red. What had she seen?

“Wait, isn’t that cheating?” Ben asked, slightly puzzled but mostly shocked.

Their professor gave them a conspiratorial wink before turning back to the front of the class.

✨

Ben would like to say that after the events of last week that everything had calmed down and people would give them space now that they knew, but then he would be lying. After the ridiculous and exaggerated confrontation from the entire school to Ben and Rey, pretty much every young girl in Hogwarts was now obsessed with them as a couple.

More than once had heard him and Rey referred to as ‘Reylo’. Apparently some muggle born had taught them all the concept of celebrity couple names. And that’s honestly what it they felt like they were. They couldn’t go anywhere without a pack of third year girls ogling them as they hugged goodbye outside of Rey’s defense class, or having groups of fourth year boys snigger at them as they passed by in the hallway while holding hands.

Yet, despite all the attention, he couldn’t bring himself to really care. Now that everyone knew, he was free to be with Rey whenever he wanted and now everyone knew that she’s his, and he’s hers. Although he would appreciate it if people would stop conjuring mistletoe everywhere they set foot together.

Once December hit, the entire castle seemed to explode in a fit of Christmas cheer. Ben suspected that Kaydel was behind most of it. Usually the amount of decor and music and overall festiveness bothered Ben, but Rey couldn’t get enough of it, so he happily endured it for her.

They went on walks through the castle to admire all of the brightly decorated Christmas trees, stood under the fake falling snow in the charms corridor, and joined in the caroling parties that had been organized in the great hall on Sunday evenings. And no matter where they were, mistletoe would inevitably appear, and Ben was all too happy to have any excuse to kiss Rey in public.

Rey had told him all about her childhood during their late night chats in the astronomy tower, and he knew how little of Christmas she had really experienced. He was determined to cram in as many fun traditions as he possibly could. They made cookies with the house elves one evening, and he had even taken her ice skating on part of the frozen lake last week.

There were a few other things he still had planned for her, and he was just waiting for the perfect opportunity to do them.

✨

Rey shivered next to Ben and he squeezed her even tighter against him, all too happy to not be playing in this weather. It was lightly snowing and they kept having to brush drifts of snow off of their hats and laps every few minutes.

The yellow sections of the stands erupted in cheers and Ben glanced up vaguely before looking back down at Rey. Her cheeks and nose were bright red and she was watching the match with rapt attention, cheering along with everyone else. She was rooting for Hufflepuff and Ben was rooting for Slytherin, although mostly in spirit. He was almost exclusively focused on Rey and how red her lips looked in the cold.

Poe kept trying to talk strategy and plays with Rey for their upcoming match after the holidays against Slytherin, and Ben was having none of it. If Rey wasn’t watching the game he wanted her attention on himself. He knew he was being a stupid dick but he couldn’t help it. he wanted Rey’s attention, but he was also immensely enjoying bothering Poe.

Every time Poe tried to talk to her Ben would chuck under her chin with his fingers and kiss her sweetly until Poe turned back to Finn, rolling his eyes. The next time Ben smothered her in a giant bear hug, so he could stare Poe in the eye and grin at him. Poe flipped him off and turned back to watch the match.

Rey knew what he was doing by the looks she was giving him, but she made no move to stop him, and seemed to enjoy the attention just as much as he did. A few minutes later Hux made an intricate fake passing play and Poe jumped up in excitement and turned to Rey to cheer with her, so Ben stood up and cupped his hands around his mouth.

“GO HUX!” He yelled, effectively drowning out Poe’s voice. He turned back to sit down and grabbed Rey’s face in both of his hands and kissed her fiercely, until he saw Poe sit down hard with is arms folded against his chest and a scowl on his face.

The game was tight the entire time, but Ben honestly couldn’t recall what happened besides a few nice moves from Hux. At some point it ended and Rey stood up quickly, jumping lightly on her feet to get warm.

“Come on let’s go warm up.” She shivered and grabbed his hand to pull him from the stands, Poe and Finn following behind them, Poe looking extremely put out.

The Hufflepuffs around them were cheering and jumping up and down, and the crowd around them rushed down the steps of the stands to get out of the cold. “Solo, Niima, Dameron, Storm, party in Hufflepuff common room in one hour!” [character yells].

“We’ll be there!” Rey called back and grinned up at Ben, who gave her a quick kiss. He looked back up and grinned as Poe glowered at them.

“No need to be such a dick Solo.” Poe grumbled as they emerged onto the path back toward the castle. Ben just grinned at him and pulled Rey closer into his body. Rey rolled her eyes but cuddled close anyway. Poe huffed and stormed past them, shoving Ben’s shoulder hard as he passed.

Ben let him get a few steps away before stopping to bend down. He scooped up some snow and packed it into a ball with a smug grin on his face. He looked at Rey to make sure she was okay with it. She just laughed and rolled her eyes. Ben wound up and without further ado, flung the snowball, hitting Poe square in the back of the head, the snow exploding like confetti in his hair and all across the back of his shoulders. His father’s baseball lessons had really paid off, even though Ben had hated them at the time.

“SOLO!” Poe yelled, turning around to stare down Ben. Ben prepared to dodge a throw, but instead, Poe pulled his wand out of his robes and swished it through the air with a dramatic flair that only Poe could manage. A dozen or more snowballs materialized from the ground and flew into the air, hurdling straight towards Ben with alarming speed.

Ben was just barely able to get his wand out in time to deflect the barrage, but the remains went careening into the crowd of students behind them, nailing some first years so hard they fell flat on their backs. The crowd erupted in shrieks of fear and protest as snow and ice rained down across people’s already cold faces.Poe stared in shock at the poor eleven year olds trying desperately to stand back up, the enchanted snowballs hitting them over and over again before all the snow finally chipped off and fell back into flurries on the ground.

The giant crowd glared at Poe, who looked like he wanted to run, until someone from the back of the crowd yelled, and suddenly a whole new armada of cursed snowballs flew over the crowd, heading straight for Poe. Ben and Rey ducked just in time and watched as Poe deflected the first group of snowballs, but wasn’t prepared for the groups and groups that followed after.

Poe was knocked over and almost buried when Finn and Rose retaliated by sending groups of giant snowballs careening towards the group behind Ben and Rey. They ducked against the ground, shrieking in laughter as snowballs sailed above them.

After that, almost the entire student body got involved, snowballs flying so fast that it almost felt like they were in the middle of a blizzard. Rey nailed Ben right in the stomach as he was trying to run away, so he tackled her into a bank of snow, and took the temporary moment of reprieve to kiss her, before Rey stuffed a handful of ice down Ben’s robes. She ran away, cackling like a Banshee and Ben chased after her, throwing a snowball and nailing her right on the ass.

They somehow escaped the snow war and scampered up the steps, soaking wet and sweating from the exertion. They reached the corridor that breached off to their respective towers and she grinned up at him.

“See you at the party?” She asked. He stalked closer to her and pulled her in to whisper in her ear.

“Wear your short skirt.”

✨

Rey clambered through the portrait hole, the music so loud it felt like it was blowing her backwards. The lights had been turned down except for the fire in the grate and the giant Christmas tree in the corner, making it difficult to see anyone. She arched up on her tip toes to look for Ben, when Jannah and Jess pulled her further into the room, making it even more difficult to see.

They pulled her into the center of the dance floor where Poe and Finn were already grinding heavily, and Rose seemed to be dancing suspiciously close to Hux, even though she had just beat him a few hours earlier. She stood there awkwardly, trying not to feel sad as minutes passed and passed and Ben still wasn’t there.

She couldn’t help but look around about every thirty seconds, but it was either too dark, or he wasn’t there yet. Her stomach started to feel uneasy, and she thought about going home when she felt a pair of heavy hands grip her hips from behind.

“You look so damn good in this skirt.” Ben growled in her ear, his hands itching down her legs, his fingers gripping the edges of the wool. She just grinned and thrust her hips back into him. Ben groaned in her ear and she continued to sway her hips against him to the music, grinning back at Jannah and Jess who looked at her with wide smiles.

Jess seemed to finally find her courage because when Snap passed by she grabbed his hand and pulled him to her, and he seemed more than happy to comply, dancing with her, a giant smile on his face. Rey hadn’t felt so carefree and happy in probably her entire life.

She was a little sad to see her and Ben’s secret bubble burst, but she was also really happy that they no longer had to hide. Now that she and Ben were out in the open, it did make being alone more difficult, but they also got to spend more time together despite that, and Ben had been making a huge effort to spend as much time with her as possible, which she was extremely grateful for.

She ground her ass up into him, bringing his hands over to rest on her pelvis. She sighed in his arms and leaned her head back so he could kiss her. His lips met hers and they kissed deeply before he let go so he could kiss her neck. She rolled her head back and closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation of Ben’s lips on her neck and his groin grinding into her ass.

She felt his dick start to harden against her and she smiled at the way she was able to effect his body. He leaned down to suck her earlobe and the group around them jeered at them, Poe yelling over the din to get a room.

“I have a surprise for you.” Ben whispered in her ear and grabbed her hands to pull her away from the dance floor. She more than happily obliged, crowds always making her feel just a little uneasy.

They exited back into the corridor, where a few party stragglers were chatting or making out. Ben pulled her along until they rounded the corner into an empty corridor and he pushed her up against the wall, grabbing her face in his hands and kissing her so hard it almost bruised. His hands fell down to her breasts and she giggled and swatted his hands away.

“Ben, there are people!” She whispered, trying hard not to giggle as he nipped at her neck and pinched her nipple through her sweater.

“Come on then.” He grabbed her hand again and practically ran down the hall, Rey stumbling and giggling after him. He kept stopping them to push her up against walls to kiss her, fondling her ass or her tits, but they continued on until the finally reached Gryffindor tower.

“Why are we here?” Rey looked up at him and he just grinned. He looked at the portrait of Shaak Ti who smiled and nodded and swung forward, not even asking for the password. Rey looked at him, puzzled, but he just pulled her through the common room and up the stairs.

They reached her dorm and Ben smiled at her before opening the door and pulling her through. All the lights were off, but the room was dimly lit and Rey’s eyes swiveled until they landed on a little Christmas tree, sitting prettily atop Rey’s bedside table. Live fairly lights glimmered and danced against the branches, casting a magical glow across her bed. The trunk was covered in a little fur trimmed skirt, and on top of the skirt sat a little basket.

Rey walked forward slowly, mesmerized by the sight, her hand reaching out to touch the little lights the floated around the brambles. She looked down at the basket and picked up the first thing at the top.

It was a little paper ornament, one made from a small child with unsteady hands and too much glue. The paper was looped with a red ribbon and in the center was a picture of toddler Ben wearing a Santa hat.

Rey held the ornament gingerly in her hand, tears coming to her eyes as she cradled the precious thing her fingers. She didn’t have anything like this from her childhood. No one had saved something she had made for years and years. She let out a sob and Ben rushed behind her, hugging her shoulders.

“Rey, what’s wrong? I thought you would like it?” He sounded so confused her heart broke and she started to cry harder. She turned in his arms to look at him, his face blurry through her tears.

“I love it.” She whispered, her voice cracking. She started to sob and Ben pulled her into his chest, stroking her hair and letting her cry in his arms. “I love it Ben, thank you. Thank you.” She cried earnestly and he sat them down on her bed so he could hold her even tighter as she continued to sob.

After she slowed down, Ben backed away so he could rub the tears from her cheeks, a sweet smile on his face. “I thought we could decorate it together.” He said sheepishly. “I had my mom send me all my childhood ornaments. I thought you would think they’re funny...” He trailed off, looking a little sorry. It only made Rey cry harder.

She grabbed his face in her hands and pulled him down to her so she could kiss him, her tears wetting their cheeks. She pulled back so their lips were barely brushing and she sighed and shuddered. “I love you Ben.” Her eyes fluttered open, her eyelashes dewed with teardrops as she searched Ben’s eyes. Her heart thundered in her chest.

His hand reached for her cheek and he brought his forehead against hers. “I love you Rey. I think I’ve loved you since the first time I saw you.” He whispered and she kissed him, whimpering and crying but so so happy she almost couldn’t stand it. Her entire body was vibrating, and her eyes wouldn’t stop leaking tears.

They fell back against the bed, kissing slowly and sweetly, their hands never leaving each other faces, their fingers sweeping away each other’s tears. Rey finally let go to reach her hands down to tug at Ben’s sweater, pulling it up and over his head and tossing it to the foot of the bed.

They started kissing again, only pausing every few moments to rid themselves of more clothing, but never leaving more than a few inches of space between their bodies. When they were just in their underwear, Ben rolled them over so he could roll his hips against hers, never leaving her lips.

She sighed contentedly, the friction feeling so good, and Ben smiled against her lips. Rey brought her hands down and started pulling at Ben’s boxers, so he lifted his hips and she used her hands and then her feet to pull them down his legs and off from around his feet. He then rolled her underwear down her legs, tossing them gently to the side before lowering himself back over her body, humping her slowly against the mattress.

He was fully hard now, so she tilted her hips up, her lips never leaving Ben’s. She felt his hand reach around the bed for a moment, then heard him murmur a lubrication charm. He tossed his wand on the bedside table and hovered back over her body.

He kissed her sweetly then took himself in hand and probed around for her entrance. She opened her legs wider and he pushed his cock inside of her, sinking in slowly while he gave her little pecks on her cheeks and nose.

“Oh Rey...” Ben moaned as he bottomed out. He rolled his hips slowly and she met his thrust with her own, her hands playing with his hair while he held her cheeks in his hands. They kissed slowly and languidly as Ben’s cock slid in and out of her, their bodies pressed so tightly against each other, Rey felt completely encompassed by Ben.

He was above her, around her, inside her, and she had never felt more complete, more fulfilled as she had in that moment. Her eyes leaked more tears and Ben kissed them away as she whimpered and cried while Ben made love to her.

“Oh Rey, I love you. I love you so much. Oh Rey...” He whined above her, his eyes shut tight, his lips traveling across her face, kissing her lips, her cheeks, the tips of her nose, her eyelids. He was crying too, his tears falling onto Rey’s cheeks and their tears mingled and fell down onto the bedsheets.

“I love you Ben. I’ve never loved anyone else before. Just you.” She cried and he looped his arms around her neck and shoulders, placing his head against her neck as he thrust into her. He cried into her hair, and her fingers carded through his, soothing him and herself.

“Rey, I love you, I love you, I love you!” Ben moaned as he came, his hips shuddering against hers, his eyes screwed shut, his lips against her own. He slowed down and slumped against her body, their bodies spent and tired, their eyes aching from crying.

Rey reached over to her bedside table and opened the drawer. She pulled out a cute pink vibrator and turned it on. The vibrating startled Ben and he looked over as she brought it between their bodies. He lifted his hips slowly as he watched in fascination as she touched herself the way she liked.

He played with her hair and dried tears from her cheeks as she found the best spot to bring her to orgasm. He whispered how much he loved her in her ear and kissed every inch of her that was within reach. The lights from the tree illuminated his hair, giving him a glowing halo as he hovered above her, her beautiful angel.

She stared at him in awe until she was pulsing against the bed, her legs straightening and spasming as her orgasm crested and her cunt fluttered around his softened dick that was still inside of her.

“Ben, Ben, oh Ben!” She cried, her orgasm taking her over, leaving her feeling like a live wire, too many nerves, open and raw. When she came down, she flopped against the bed and let the vibrator fall from her hand. “Oh god I love you.” She looked up at him and he brought his head down to claim her lips once more.

They kissed in the glow of the Christmas tree and Ben stroked his hands up and down her body, squeezing gently, massaging and soothing her until she was falling asleep in his arms, snow falling gently outside the darkened window.


End file.
